Les Neuf Sceaux
by Meikoow
Summary: Au 21e siècle, un adolescent tout à fait normal, dernier de sa classe, raffolant de ramen et extrêmement têtu découvre du jour au lendemain un univers complètement différent de son quotidien tranquille et banal. Le voilà maintenant poursuivi et entouré de dangers et de légendes anciennes qui changeront radicalement sa vie. RAH ! Si seulement ce Sceau n'était jamais apparu !
1. Chapter 1

**_Bwaaah !_**

_C'est encore moi ! (pour ceux qui me connaissent, peut-être...)_

_Oui, cette fois je me suis mise à Naruto. Oui j'ai d'autres fictions à continuer. Oui ce n'est pas raisonnable. Oui vous pouvez me tuer. ... Enfin non, pas tout de suite !_

_Je connaissais Naruto mais je m'y suis mise à fond il y a peu de temps. Et en fait, en découvrant la puissance et le génialissime chef d'oeuvre qu'est ce manga, je me suis tapé toute la série en 2 semaines tellement j'étais à fond. Et Naruto a gagné une nouvelle fan. Très grande fan... BREF PASSONS LES DETAILS._

_Comme vous avez peut-être lu, j'ai déjà d'autres fictions en cours, donc je ne sais pas combien de temps me prendra celle-ci. Mais j'ai pas mal d'idées donc je pense qu'elle devrait pouvoir tenir le coup assez longtemps. J'espère !_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**_ : _**_aucun des personnages de naruto n'est à moi. Ni l'histoire originale. Etc etc vous connaissez tout le blabla habituel !_

**Rating****_ : T_**

**Spoil : **_Je ne pense pas spoiler l'histoire, peut-être seulement certains personnages pour ceux qui n'en sont pas au Shippuden (ce qui m'étonnerait), mais sinon l'univers est différent et l'histoire originale également donc aucune crainte !_

**Yaoi/Shonen-aï****_ :_**_ Il est probable qu'un petit SasuNaru ait lieu... Mais rien est confirmé._

_o_

_o_

**_Enfin bref, voilà le premier chapitre ! Enjoy ~ _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Un jeune garçon marmonnait dans son sommeil. Il était en train de rêver d'un énorme plat de nouille dans lequel il s'apprêtait volontiers à plonger. L'odeur de son repas préféré et la vue de ces immenses pâtes qu'il s'apprêtait à engloutir lui faisaient croire qu'il était au paradis. Mais tout à coup, alors qu'il allait dévorer les nouilles à pleine dent, celles-ci s'allongèrent encore plus et vinrent l'entourer, l'empêchant de flotter dans l'espèce de potage dans lequel elles trempaient, et se mirent à le tirer dans les profondeurs sans fin du bol de ramen dans lequel il était quelques instants plus tôt.

— Non… ! À l'aide... Je vais mourir...

Il se tortilla dans son lit, prenant toute la place à force de gesticuler. Il agrippa sa couette comme pour se sortir du bol dans lequel il était en train de se noyer dans son rêve, tout en continuant de se débattre à moitié.

— Pas mes ramen... non ! Bande de... traîtres...

Et alors qu'il pensait encore qu'il allait mourir, un bruit soudain et strident le fit bondir et s'étaler sur le sol, manquant de peu de se prendre sa table de nuit dans le crâne. Il se retrouva sur le dos, les jambes de traviole sur son lit tout défait, et des yeux tellement fatigués que ça lui donnait une tête assez drôle, à moitié grimaçante.

Le jeune blondinet se releva difficilement et traîna des pieds jusque dans la salle de bain. Il se débarbouilla, se brossa machinalement les dents tout en regardant sa tête de déterré dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Il avait une tignasse blonde et décoiffée qui lui arrivait jusqu'au bas des oreilles et devant les yeux. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu tellement vif qu'on pourrait les confondre avec des pierres de saphir.

Les caractéristiques qui le sortaient encore plus du lot étaient ces marques étranges sur chacune de ses joues. Trois traits bien distincts comme des sortes de moustache de félin ou d'autres animaux du genre. Il les avait depuis sa naissance et personne ne savait d'où ça pouvait provenir. Ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, même si son entourage trouvait ça plutôt étrange. Mais bon, ça ne faisait de lui qu'un petit sujet d'attention de la part des autres.

Il était encore à moitié en train de rêvasser quelque temps après quand il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge dans sa chambre. 7:45. Il prenait les cours à 8:00. Sa tête fit le calcul automatiquement. Son bus arrivait dans cinq minutes. Il était encore en pyjama, il n'avait pas fini ses tartines, et ses affaires de cours n'étaient pas prêtes. Et il n'y aura pas d'autre transport avant huit heures. Ses neurones tiltèrent, et le jeune blondinet se releva d'un bond.

— Et merde ! hurla-t-il, affolé.

Cinq minutes piles plus tard, le voilà en train de courir vers son arrêt de bus à une centaine de mètres de chez lui.

Quelques temps après, au lycée, les élèves étaient déjà en train de rejoindre leur salle de classe respective. Certains amis se saluèrent en se séparant, d'autres attendaient tranquillement à leur place en discutant avec leurs voisins, d'autres encore étaient affalés sur leur table, somnolant à moitié. La classe de 1-E était particulièrement agitée. Des garçons étaient en train de se tordre de rire en se racontant des blagues, d'autres faisaient les intéressants, et la plupart des filles étaient attroupées autour d'un jeune brun qui semblait en avoir ras-le-bol.

La sonnerie retentit. À contrecœur, certains retournèrent à leur place. Les filles n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Un garçon qui était affalé la tête dans ses bras était resté dans la même position également. Les discussions n'avaient pas cessé jusqu'à ce qu'un élève déboule dans la salle, essoufflé, et s'agenouille en criant :

— DÉSOLÉ J'SUIS EN RETARD MAIS C'EST PAS MA FAUTE J'SUIS TOMBÉ SUR UN SANGLIER QUI S'ÉTAIT ÉCHAPPÉ DE LA FORÊT ET QUI M'A POURSUIVI JUSQU'À LA GARE ET J'AI DU FAIRE TOUT LE TOUR DE LA VILLE AVANT DE ME PERDRE ET-...

Il s'arrêta, face au silence qui l'entourait. En relevant la tête il s'aperçut que le professeur n'était pas encore entré dans la classe. Il n'y avait que les autres élèves qui d'ailleurs, explosèrent tous de rire d'un seul coup. L'un d'eux soupira en souriant :

— Du calme, Naruto. T'es tout juste à l'heure, lui dit un dénommé Kiba.

L'interpellé leva les yeux vers le jeune garçon aux marques rouges sous chacune de ses yeux.

— Ah ouais ? Ouf.

— De toute façon personne n'aurait cru à ton excuse débile, continua un autre garçon aux cheveux noir attachés en bataille derrière lui et qui venait de relever la tête de sa table.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Shikamaru ? C'était pas assez convainquant ? demanda le blond en grattant son doigt sur sa joue.

— Pas du tout. La forêt est à plus de trente kilomètres d'ici. Tu crois vraiment que ton sanglier serait venu se balader tranquillement en ville, comme ça, sur un coup de tête ?

Naruto réfléchit avant de lâcher :

— … Oh, ouais, t'as raison. Peut-être qu'avec un ours, ça marchera mieux… ?

À ce moment, les autres élèves se tendirent et affichèrent une expression de malaise. Naruto, qui ne savait toujours rien, continua :

— Je crois qu'il va vraiment me falloir que je trouve de meilleures excuses pour mes prochains retards. Dis, Shika, tu voudrais pas m'aider ?

Ce dernier déglutit un peu, essayant de faire comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

— … Hm. Naruto…

— Bah ! De toute façon, avec Iruka-sensei, on pourrait inventer n'importe quoi, il n'y verrait que du feu, fit le blondinet en croisant les mains derrière la tête. Pas vrai ? Hahaha !

Soudain, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre juste derrière lui. Naruto se tendit alors et finit par comprendre. Shikamaru soupira en remettant sa tête dans ses bras, tandis que les autres regardaient la scène avec attention. Le jeune élève se retourna lentement et finit par tomber sur le visage sombre et sévère d'Iruka, qui le fixait depuis un bon bout de temps. Naruto tressaillit et essaya de rattraper la situation :

— Oh, c'est… c'est vous, Iruka-sensei ? Quelle surprise… haha ! Justement je parlais de vous et…

— Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre, répondit le professeur, un rictus agacé sur le visage.

Naruto déglutit à son tour.

— Puisque monsieur Uzumaki semble vouloir chercher un peu d'inspiration, que dirait-il de venir après les cours pour rédiger une centaine de lignes, hum ?

— Merci de votre attention, sensei, mais je crois que je vais passer mon tour... fit le garçon dans un sourire gêné.

— Oh mais si, j'insiste !

— Vrai- vraiment...

Les autres élèves de la classe regardaient les événements avec un sourire aux lèvres et en ricanant discrètement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils assistaient à l'une des bêtises, volontaire ou non, de leur cher camarade de classe.

— Allez, dépêche-toi de retourner à ta place avant que je n'insiste d'avantage, imbécile ! grogna Iruka.

— Oui, chef !

Il se dépêcha de s'asseoir vers le fond, vers l'attroupement des filles qui encerclaient un autre garçon. Le professeur croisa les bras :

— Si je vous vois encore debout dans dix secondes, contrôle surprise pour tout le monde, c'est clair ?

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. En moins de cinq secondes, tous les élèves étaient assis à leur place respective. Naruto put enfin retourner s'asseoir à côté du jeune brun que les filles entouraient tout à l'heure. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à son camarade qui s'installait bruyamment et soupira, le regard toujours aussi impassible.

— Il faut toujours que tu te fasses remarquer, dit-il à l'attention du jeune blond.

Naruto grogna en sortant sa trousse.

— Tu peux parler. À chaque fois que j'arrive je suis obligé d'attendre que les filles s'en aillent pour pouvoir m'asseoir.

— Sauf que moi, j'y suis pour rien, répliqua le brun.

— Bien sûr que si. Tu vois pas que c'est ta face de minable qui en est responsable ? D'ailleurs je vois pas ce qui les attire autant. En te regardant bien, t'as rien de spécial, fit Naruto à moitié grimaçant et à moitié en marmonnant.

— En attendant, c'est pas moi qui reste sur la touche.

— Raaah. Ne commence pas à m'énerver ! Pourquoi je dois supporter ta présence tous les matins, d'abord ?

— Ne me demande pas à moi. Tu n'avais qu'à pas tirer ce numéro de place au sort, soupira le garçon qui partageait son manque d'enthousiasme.

— Tu m'accuses de ne pas pouvoir prévoir l'avenir, maintenant ?!

— Naruto, silence ! gronda le professeur depuis son bureau.

Le blond se renfrogna. L'élève situé devant lui ricana et se retourna vers le jeune protagoniste :

— Tu nous fais ta crise de jalousie, maintenant ?

— La ferme, Kiba, grogna Naruto à voix basse.

— Ne t'en fais pas. Toi aussi un jour tu auras ton moment de gloire. Enfin, si t'y penses assez fort, peut-être que tu pourras réussir à en rêver.

— Kiba… menaça le blondinet.

C'était souvent comme ça, ses jours au lycée. Des gaffes, des provocations, des prises de têtes avec Sasuke, et tout ça. Pourtant, ça faisait un moment qu'ils se connaissaient, lui et le brun. Même s'il faut avouer qu'au début ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout, au point de presque en venir aux poings tous les jours. Mais ces disputent avaient fini par devenir une rivalité qui avait fait naître une sorte de petit lien entre les deux garçons.

Ils pouvaient désormais mieux se supporter, parfois -très rarement- même agir comme des amis, même si la plupart du temps ils se trouvaient toujours une excuse pour empiéter sur le chemin de l'autre. C'était un cas assez particulier, étant donné que Sasuke n'approchait pas les gens en général. Les seuls à qui il faisait exception était le petit groupe contenant Shikamaru, Kiba, Chôji, parfois Shino, et bien entendu, Naruto.

**.**

**.**

Cependant, loin de là, au sein d'une organisation peu commune, réunissant une poignée d'individus, tous vêtus d'un long manteau muni d'un col qui leur arrivait à la moitié du visage, une réunion se tenait. Ils étaient tous autour d'une table d'un gris métallique ovale, assis sur des chaises du même style. L'un d'eux, tout en bout de table et debout, contrairement aux autres, était en train de parler :

— L'un de nos agents a dit avoir trouvé certaines pistes. En remontant jusqu'à elles, il a annoncé avoir trouvé quelques personnes susceptibles d'être l'une de nos cibles que nous cherchons. Je vous donne les données tout de suite.

Il tapa quelque chose sur l'espèce de clavier numérique qui s'affichait sur le plat de la table juste devant lui. Au même instant, un écran blanc s'alluma devant chaque personne assise autour de la table métallique légèrement penchée en biais sur les bords, là où s'affichait la sorte d'écran virtuel et plusieurs photos défilèrent. L'un d'entre eux fit glisser l'écran projeté avec son doigt et commenta :

— Hm. Intéressant. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, comparé aux autres listes.

— Il s'agit de qui, cette fois ? demanda un autre.

— Kyûbi, déclara calmement le chef.

Alors qu'il l'avait annoncé d'une manière calme et posée, les autres levèrent automatiquement la tête, tous surpris. Le silence plana quelques secondes, puis :

— Kyûbi ? répéta l'un des hommes.

— Lui-même.

— Il apparaît enfin ? Après tant d'années ?

— Oui, il semble qu'il ait enfin décidé de se montrer, fit le chef.

Les autres recommencèrent à observer la liste des personnes affichées sur leur écran ainsi que les informations fournies.

— Et vous nous dites que c'est l'un d'entre eux ?

— Il y a quatre-vingt dix pourcents de chance que ce soit le cas. C'est pour cela que je vous demanderais de surveiller chacun l'une de ces personnes séparément.

— Je vois, sortit l'un du groupe.

— Cependant, reprit le chef, il est possible que l'Alliance rôde également dans les parages. Faites très attention.

— Mmh… fit l'un d'eux en réfléchissant, il se trouve donc au Japon. C'est une bonne opportunité. On aura pas à chercher bien loin, cette fois.

— Et si notre cible est la bonne ? demanda un autre homme.

— Faites-le moi savoir immédiatement. Nous organiseront un plan pour nous en occuper au plus vite avant que l'Alliance ne s'en mêle. C'est bien compris ?

Le silence répondit à la place des membres de l'organisation.

— Bien. Je vous ai retransmis les données sur vos appareils. Au moindre problème, ne foncez pas dans le tas. Revenez rapidement faire votre rapport. Il faut éviter le plus possible de se faire remarquer, ou les Clans alliés nous mettront des bâtons dans les roues dès que l'occasion se présentera.

Un nouveau silence fit comprendre qu'ils étaient tous d'accord. Le chef ferma les yeux un instant. Dès qu'il les rouvrit, il lança :

— La réunion est terminée. Si vous avez quelque chose à ajouter, faites-le. Dans le cas contraire, vous pouvez disposer.

Et deux secondes plus tard, trois des hommes disparurent aussitôt de la projection qu'ils utilisaient depuis le début pour se rendre virtuellement présents. Un autre suivi aussitôt, puis les derniers restants disparurent également en même temps. Le chef qui leur avait donné les directions se retrouva seul un moment.

Un court moment, même, puisqu'une ombre sortit de nulle part au milieu du sol, venant se poster juste à côté de l'homme qui portait un masque. Ce dernier ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui. Il se contenta de lui demander :

— Tu as fini ce que tu avais à faire ?

— Juste à l'instant, répondit l'homme qui avait une moitié de corps blanche et l'autre complètement noire.

— Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

— Nous avons pu localiser un autre détenteur du sceau maudit.

L'homme au masque sourit, même s'il était impossible de le remarquer.

— Parfait.

— Le seul problème est qu'il se trouve en Europe. Nous aurons un long voyage à faire, maître, sourit l'homme bicolore.

— Ce n'est pas un problème. Après nous être occupés de Kyûbi, j'enverrai une équipe pour l'Europe. Mais nous devons d'abord nous concentrer sur notre cible actuelle. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'elle nous file entre les mains. Cette occasion ne se présentera sans doute plus jamais.

— C'est vrai. Ce serait dommage, dit la ''partie noire'' du corps noir et blanc.

Le chef ne dit rien, se contentant de réfléchir en silence. Il sourit à travers son masque. Il semblerait que cette fois, ils pourraient peut-être aboutir à leurs fins. Oui, tout semblait se dérouler à merveille. Dans peu de temps, tout se passerait selon ses plans et le monde connaîtra alors une nouvelle ère qui pourrait bien changer radicalement la face du monde…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Voilà deux heures qu'il s'endormait à moitié devant le cour d'histoire que donnait Iruka-sensei. Il n'avait pas assez dormi ce weekend, et la reprise de la semaine fut plus pénible qu'il ne le pensait. Mais s'il s'endormait, il savait que le professeur n'y louperait pas et Naruto allait mal finir. _« Plus que quelques minutes »_ se dit-il. _« quelques minutes et c'est la pause… »_

Il fallait qu'il pense à quelque chose qui le maintiendrait réveillé. Rester éveillé, rester éveillé… Ah ! Demain le stand de ramen d'Ichiraku allait faire des promotions spéciales ! Il aurait un bol de ramen gratuit s'il avait accumulé assez de ticket ! Il fouilla dans les poches de son uniforme et en sortit plusieurs petits coupons provenant de son vendeur de ramen préféré. Il en avait neuf. Il ne lui en restait plus qu'un et il pourrait avoir une portion supplémentaire ! À lui la victoire !

— Muahahahaha…

Un rire diabolique lui avait échappé tout seul. Sasuke haussa un sourcil en regardant son voisin pris d'une folie étrange. Il ne s'attarda pas bien longtemps. Il avait l'habitude que Naruto agisse parfois comme un attardé, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire. S'il agissait ainsi, on pouvait être sûr que tout allait parfaitement bien.

La sonnerie finit par retentir et toute la classe rangea ses affaires, soulagée d'avoir enfin une pause. Un peu plus tard, voilà la troupe des garçons assis ou adossé contre un arbre de la cour, dans l'herbe. Shikamaru tenait un bouquin dans les mains, complètement avachi sur le gazon, tandis que Kiba et Naruto, accroupis et adossé au tronc parlaient de tout et de rien. Sasuke se contentait de rester debout dos à l'arbre, yeux fermés et écouteurs dans les oreilles.

Certaines filles restaient traîner aux alentours, voulant profiter de la vue qu'elles avaient avec leur cher Sasuke devant leurs yeux.

— J'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous ait collé un devoir pour jeudi ! s'exclama le blond.

— Ouais, fit Kiba, c'est trop court comme délai de révisions ! On a plein d'autres trucs à faire, nous !

— Je vais encore me taper une note de merde…

— Arrêtez de râler, les gars, les coupa le brun allongé au sol, le chapitre fait à peine trois pages.

Kiba et Naruto se tournèrent vers lui, les yeux en furie :

— Tu peux pas comprendre à quel point c'est dur, pour nous ! s'écria le garçon aux canines rallongées.

— Exactement, reprit Naruto, nous avons des neurones sensibles, il leur faut beaucoup de temps et de délicatesse pour les chauffer à l'extrême !

— Non. Le seul problème, c'est que vous n'en avez pas du tout, répliqua Shikamaru sans quitter son livre des yeux.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as dis ?! firent les deux garçons en chœur.

— Essayez de faire marcher votre tête, un peu. C'est parce que vous n'êtes pas assez motivés que vous vous tapez des notes en dessous de la moyenne. Vous êtes trop fainéants.

Naruto et Kiba se regardèrent un moment, silencieux, le regard blasé.

— Oï, lança Naruto. Me faire traiter de fainéant par le roi des flemmards, je trouve que c'est l'hôpital qui se fout un peu de la charité.

— Pour une fois, je suis entièrement d'accord avec Naruto. J'ai l'impression qu'on se fout un peu de ma gueule.

Shika grogna :

— Je suis pas fainéant.

— Tiens donc, reprirent les deux garçons en même temps. Qui s'endort à presque tous les contrôles et qui ne rend ses devoirs qu'une fois sur trois ? continua Kiba.

Shikamaru tiqua. Il dégagea son livre et fixa les deux adolescents à côté de lui :

— Mais c'est galère ! dit-il à moitié en rouspétant.

Kiba et Naruto se regardèrent pour la énième fois, puis ils finirent par se mettre à rire. Shikamaru fit la moue et reprit sa lecture. Les deux autres étaient toujours en train de rire quand Sasuke se permit d'ajouter :

— Au moins quand il s'y met, il a quasiment les meilleurs notes de la classe contrairement à vous.

Naruto se retourna vers le brun en le fusillant du regard.

— Et voilà, il fallait que monsieur-parfait se la ramène encore une fois.

— On est pas des abrutis non plus, se défendit Kiba, c'est juste qu'on ne montre pas nos véritables capacités.

— Tiens donc. Il serait peut-être temps de les montrer, depuis, nan ? fit Sasuke dans un sourire vainqueur.

— C'est décidé. Je vais lui fermer le clapet ! dit Naruto en se relevant pour s'élancer vers lui.

Il fut cependant retenu par Kiba qui l'avait attrapé par la veste. Naruto retomba en arrière, manquant de peut de l'entraîner dans sa chute également.

— Laisse-le dire, Naruto. Il verra bien le moment venu, de quoi nous sommes capables !

— Hm, lança le ténébreux. Bon, je pars devant.

— Ah ? Tu vas où ? fit Shika en décalant son livre sur le côté.

— Aux vestiaires, répondit Sasuke.

Puis il se retourna vers le blond et sourit d'un air mauvais :

— Peut-être que sur le terrain tu te débrouilleras mieux qu'avec un crayon dans les mains.

Naruto se mit à grogner.

— Tu verras ! Je te ferais mordre la poussière !

Un peu plus tard, les voilà sur le terrain, dans la même équipe… Forcément, leur rivalité n'en fut que plus féroce. Surtout avec Sasuke qui ne perdait pas une seule occasion de lancer des piques à Naruto pour le provoquer. Et ce dernier fonçait toujours droit dans le piège, répondant aux provocations du jeune brun.

Sur le côté, on pouvait voir presque tout le fan club de Sasuke, composé uniquement de filles, qui étaient en train de hurler de joie et d'encouragement à chaque fois que celui-ci avait le ballon. Il ne le montrait pas forcément, mais il commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol. Il n'y avait qu'une seule fille un peu plus à l'écart qui regardait Naruto en trifouillant ses doigts, rougissante. D'une toute petite voix que personne ne pouvait entendre, elle encouragea le jeune homme aux yeux bleus. Au bout d'un moment, Naruto, agacé de voir ce minable se faire acclamé, se rua droit sur le garçon pour lui reprendre le ballon.

— Hein ? fit ce dernier qui n'avait rien vu venir.

— Héhé ! Regarde bien, baka ! Je vais te voler la vedette en une fraction de seconde !

Il se mit alors à courir en direction des but, droit devant lui. Sasuke ouvrit grands les yeux :

— Hé ! Naruto, attend ! s'exclama Sasuke en le poursuivant.

— Pas question ! hurla celui-ci alors qu'il était déjà loin.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, ce con ? fit Kiba en fronçant les sourcils. Ils sont dans la même équipe, à quoi ça sert de lui prendre le ballon ?

— Laisse tomber, fit une voix derrière lui. Ils auraient beau être dans la même équipe, rien ne s'opposera à leur guerre de rivalité.

Le jeune garçon aux marques rouges sous les yeux se retourna pour faire face à un autre garçons plutôt enveloppé qui mangeait tranquillement un paquet de chips tout en regardant Naruto courir derrière le ballon. Kiba soupira :

— Et toi, même en étant censé faire du sport, t'es quand même en train de te goinfrer.

— Pas du tout. Je restaure mon énergie, nuance, répliqua Chôji.

— Oui, c'est ça.

— Il y a un problème… fit Shikamaru en regardant le blond courir.

Kiba fronça les sourcils en écoutant les paroles de son ami. Puis il remarqua également ce qui n'allait pas. Il se mit à sourire, se retenant même presque de rire.

— Il est pas sérieux…

Le jeune blond était encore en train de courir, essayant de ne pas se faire rattraper par l'autre brun qui l'interpellait pour la énième fois. Haha, il avait réussi à le devancer, cette fois-ci ! Il regarda du côté du fan-club de Sasuke. Elles étaient toutes en train de le regarder bizarrement et d'un air moins enthousiaste. Mais il s'en fichait, parce qu'après avoir marqué un beau but, elles se jetteraient toutes à ses pieds. Et ça en sera finit du règne de cet abruti d'Uchiwa !

Et alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quinze mètres des buts, il sentit alors une énergie énorme lui parcourir tout le corps. Il ne savait pas d'où elle venait, ni comment elle s'était manifestée. C'était comme une sorte d'adrénaline. Ses pas se firent d'un seul coup plus rapide. Il arriva devant les buts en une fraction de seconde à peine. Puis, jugeant qu'il était maintenant paré à tirer, il élança sa jambe et vint frapper la balle avec tellement de puissance que celle-ci s'était presque déformée en volant dans les airs, traversant ce qui restait de distance en un éclair et venant passer à deux centimètres de la tête du goal avant de foncer dans le filet qu'il arracha au passage, laissant un trou énorme.

La balle vint ensuite frapper la barre qui entourait le terrain. Elle continua ainsi à tourner comme des roues de vélo à leur maximum, bien qu'étant stoppée, puis ses rotations ralentirent et l'objet retomba au sol en roulant lentement sur le côté avant de s'arrêter pour de bon. On pouvait voir un creux encore fumant que la barre avait formé pile à l'endroit où le ballon avait frappé.

Le silence était palpable. Naruto s'était aussi figé, se demandant si tout ce qui venait de se passer était réel. Sasuke était aussi surpris que les autres. Est-ce que Naruto avait vraiment fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était exactement passé, au juste ? Tandis que tout le monde chuchotaient entre eux, encore bouche-bée, Sasuke se mit à regarder le blondinet d'un air sérieux. Puis, voyant qu'aucun ne réagissait, Naruto se retourna, levant les poings en l'air :

— Je l'ai fait ! Haha ! Je suis trop fort !

Les autres ne dirent rien.

— Alors, Sasuke ? Bluffé, hein ? fit Naruto en levant ses doigts en V.

Sasuke se souvint alors de la raison pour laquelle il était en train d'essayer de retenir Naruto. Il baissa la tête, poings serrés.

— Tu sais, Naruto. Ce que tu as fait était vraiment impressionnant, je le reconnais.

Le blond s'arrêta un moment, ne pouvant pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se mit à sourire presque inconsciemment. Sasuke qui le complimentait ? Waouh ! C'était un truc à mettre dans le livre des records, ça ! Non, dans une encyclopédie, même ! C'était tellement rare que même la fin du monde serait moins surprenante !

— Ah oui ? Vraiment ?!

— Oui, vraiment. Seulement, tu sembles oublier quelque chose.

C'est alors que Naruto remarqua les regards sombres de ses coéquipiers qui lui étaient lancés. Il se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Le ténébreux reprit :

— Ce super, génial, grand, imposant et puissant but que tu viens de faire…

Il pointa les buts du doigt en relevant la tête, l'expression furieuse :

— TU VIENS DE LE FAIRE CONTRE TON PROPRE CAMP ! hurla Sasuke.

Le silence reprit, puis Naruto tourna lentement la tête vers le filet démoli, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Sasuke et ses coéquipiers, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front.

— … Moi ? J'ai fait ça ? … Haha. Non, impossible.

Les autres s'avancèrent lentement vers le blond, prêts à lui faire la peau. Il recula, sentant venir le danger. Un rire soudain se fit entendre un peu plus loin. Kiba était plié en deux.

— C'est vraiment trop drôle ! Hahaha ! Ce mec est complètement débile ! Aaah j'en peux plus !

— LA FERME ! lui hurla Naruto, conscient de se retrouver en mauvaise posture.

Il entendit alors un raclement de gorge à côté de lui. En tournant la tête il put apercevoir la dizaine de filles avec pancartes à la main marqués « Sasuke, on t'aime ! » ou encore « Courage, Sasuke ! Et épouse-moi !», le regard meurtrier, s'approchant dangereusement du jeune blondinet. Naruto déglutit.

— Attendez… Je peux tout vous expliquer… Je peux tout- AAAH !

Il se mit à détaler, poursuivi par deux meutes enragées à la fois. Certains restèrent à l'écart, observant la scène avec pitié ou curiosité. Le professeur d'EPS, Asuma, regardait les choses se passer, bras croisés, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Un garçon muni d'un col relevé jusqu'au nez, des lunettes de soleil rondes et les mains dans les poches s'avança vers son professeur.

— Que devons-nous faire, monsieur ?

Ce dernier recracha une légère fumée de cigarette tout en soupirant.

— On arrête. De toute façon il est l'heure.

Tandis que le jeune Uzumaki était encore en train de se faire poursuivre à mort, Sasuke le regardait fixement d'un œil attentif, sans dire un mot. Il savait que le coup de tout à l'heure n'avait rien de naturel. Il l'avait _ressenti_. Il regarda encore une fois le filet du but complètement foutu et le creux de la barre blanche causé par le coup du ballon, juste derrière. Il serra les poings, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure par la même occasion.

_« Pas déjà… »_ pensa-t-il.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- À suivre -**

.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Hop. Chapitre Un fini. Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !_

_N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, ça pourrait peut-être m'aider à m'améliorer, à me donner des idées, et me faire plaisir, pourquoi pas ? haha_

_Si vous avez des questions ou quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas, j'essairais d'y répondre au début du prochain chapitre o/_

_Voilà ! Tchuuuss ~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey ~ Chapitre 2 !**

Pour commencer, petites réponses aux reviews ! :

**Jojo-shadow** : _Oui, ce serait un SasuNaru, je ne peux pas me passer de ce couple ! Pour ce qui est de l'Alliance et de protéger Naruto... Mh... Tu verras. muahaha._

**Kitsune** _: En effet ce n'est que le début donc je_ _commence l'histoire doucement tout de même ^^ (imagine par exemple un Harry Potter qui débuterait d'un seul coup avec des coups de kalash' et des bombes nucléaires de partout... *-*)_

Et enfin merci Cassios, j'espère que la suite ne va pas te décevoir :)

* * *

><p><span>Petits rappels :<span>

_**Disclaimer** _: Naruto n'est point à moi... ... Non je vous assure ! PAR CONTRE j'ai intégré un nouveau personnage que vous rencontrerez dans ce chapitre... Je vous expliquerais en détail la raison de son existence à la fin du chapitre.

**_UA_** : à notre époque actuelle, avec peut-être une technologie parfois plus haute que la nôtre.. (faut bien se lâcher dans une histoire.. héhé)

_**Couples** _: Comme je l'ai dit, il y aura probablement un SasuNaru, même si ça en a pas l'air pour l'instant. Je préfère que ce soit progressif :3

Sinon je crois que j'ai tout dit... Voilà, bonne lecture tout le monde et **ENJOY** ! ~

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**Chapitre Deux **_

**.**

**.**

La ville était déjà bien agitée, alors que le jour venait tout juste de se lever. Les voitures allaient et venaient dans les boulevards, les avenues, les quartiers de la cité. Les feux passaient au rouge, les piétons traversaient sans entrain particulier, chacun concentré sur ses propres pas afin d'atteindre le trottoir d'en face. Les boutiques venaient tout juste d'ouvrir leur porte et les multiples odeurs de la ville en activité, pâtisseries, café, essence, parfois égouts, vinrent se laisser porter entre les immeubles et autres habitations pour venir se mélanger et se répandre parmi le dynamisme du quotidien qu'offrait ce début de journée toujours plus banale que les autres.

Un adolescent aux cheveux bruns relevés en bataille derrière la tête marchait lentement entre la foule et les klaxons de voitures afin de rejoindre son établissement, comme chaque matin. Ses mains dans les poches et son visage sans expression laissaient toujours paraître quelqu'un de froid et d'inatteignable, bien que son entourage, qui comptait cependant peu de personnes, ne lui fassent couramment la remarque. Il n'en avait cure. Cette attitude qu'il avait toujours eu lui convenait parfaitement. Ainsi, il n'était guère embêté par les approches profiteuses et hypocrites d'autres personnes, malveillante ou non. On lui avait régulièrement appris de ne se fier à personne, et ce, depuis tout jeune. Il ne portait là qu'une partie des fruits de son enseignement. Le seul problème était que cela ne semblait pas marcher dans toutes les situations. En particulier envers les filles de sa classe. Non. En fait, avec les filles tout court.

Il avait beau essayé de se tenir à l'écart le plus possible, il fallait toujours que ces groupies viennent s'amasser comme des hyènes sur les restes d'une proie déjà bien déchiquetée... Il soupira, secouant vaguement la tête. Non, il se refusait de se comparer au cadavre d'une proie morte qui avait été trop faible pour se tirer d'affaire. Il décida de ne plus y penser et il reprit sa route tranquillement. Sasuke sortit son portable pour regarder l'heure quand soudain, une vive voix l'interpella dans son dos.

— Sasuke !

Celui-ci se retourna et fit face à un jeune garçon du même âge que lui, les cheveux bruns se virevoltant légèrement en arrière dans sa course vers celui qu'il venait d'appeler quelques secondes plus tôt.

— Kiba ? Il est rare de te croiser sur le chemin.

Le garçon aux marques verticales rouges de chaque côté de ses joues s'arrêta au niveau de son camarade de classe, appuyant ses paumes sur ses genoux légèrement pliés, à moitié essoufflé. Il se redressa, reprenant sa respiration régulière.

— Ouais, ils font des travaux dans le quartier par lequel je passe d'habitude. C'est chiant à traverser, donc je dois faire tout un détour.

— Je vois.

Ils se remirent en chemin, tous les deux en direction du lycée. Kiba commença à parler de tout et de n'importe quoi, comme très souvent. Ce garçon avait la parole facile, il était simple de faire la conversation avec lui à côté. Au départ, Sasuke s'agaçait silencieusement quand Kiba ne cessait de raconter sa vie. Il le trouvait lourd, presque encombrant. Mais au fil des années qui passaient, il avait appris à s'y habituer en quelques sortes. Il avait vu que ce garçon n'était pas un mauvais bougre, après tout. Et contrairement au début, il avait commencé à apprécier sa présence. Finalement il le tolérait d'avantage et l'écouter sans arrêt faisait maintenant parti de son quotidien.

Lui qui s'était juré de ne s'associer avec personne, il s'était vu progressivement s'entourer de quelques rares présences qui réussissaient à l'apaiser, quelque part. La première à lui avoir donné cet effet, bien que ce soit assez étonnant, fut Naruto. Il l'avait rencontré dès le début du collège et dès le départ, ils n'avaient pas pu se supporter. Kiba et Shikamaru étaient déjà présents mais ceux-là ne faisaient que les regarder se chamailler de loin, à cette époque. Enfin, Naruto et les deux garçons se connaissaient déjà, puisqu'il semblerait que ces trois-là venaient de la même école primaire. Mais rares étaient les fois où on les voyait traîner ensemble, comme de vieux amis. Disons plutôt qu'ils toléraient Naruto mieux que d'autres, lui qui attirait souvent les foudres des gens et que la plupart cherchaient à l'éviter, le voyant comme quelqu'un de différent et un peu turbulent.

Enfin bon. Après un an ou deux de rivalité presque meurtrière entre Sasuke et le blondinet —bien que le résultat ait toujours été évident— ils avaient fini par… quoi, se lier d'amitié ? Le brun lui-même ne savait même pas s'il s'agissait bien là d'une relation amicale. Ils se supportaient déjà, c'était le point principal. Bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment quand cette situation était arrivée.

Shikamaru apparut au coin de la rue et Kiba, qui l'avait aperçu, s'arrêta tout à coup de parler pour interpeller son ami au loin.

— Oï, Shika ! Par ici !

Le brun devant eux tourna la tête d'un air un peu fatigué. Il vit Kiba agiter sa main pour le saluer depuis une vingtaine de mètres. Il remarqua également la présence de Sasuke qui se contenta de le fixer.

— Oh, c'est vous les gars.

— Eh bah alors, quelle tête tu nous fais là ? T'as pas dormi ou quoi ?

Shikamaru soupira longuement, s'affaissant comme si toutes les peines du monde étaient venues se reposer sur ses frêles épaules toutes tendues.

— Pas vraiment, non. Toute la nuit j'ai eu le droit au vacarme incessant des voisins qui s'engueulaient pour je-ne-sais quelle raison, faisant par le même temps aboyer leur chien qui, par la suite, a réveillé tous les autres clébards du quartier.

Sasuke le regarda sans rien dire. Il le plaignait en silence, tandis que Kiba posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, d'un geste compatissant.

— Mon pauvre Shika. Je sens que tu vas passer la moitié de ta journée à rattraper tes heures de sommeil, non ?

— Galère, fit le jeune brun en s'imaginant déjà louper les cours de science, avachi sur sa table en dormant paisiblement.

Puis les trois lycéens reprirent le chemin ensemble. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'ils se croisaient en route, donc chacun profitait de ce moment tranquille et amusant. Enfin, surtout Kiba. Les deux autres s'en fichaient un peu, du moment qu'ils arrivaient à l'heure au lycée. Ils marchaient encore tranquillement devant de multiples boutiques et restaurant, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière n'attire leur attention dans l'une des enseignes devant laquelle ils passaient, qui affichait en grand « Ichiraku Ramen » avec chaque syllabe sur des morceaux de toile blanche qui pendouillaient à l'extérieur du bâtiment complètement ouvert et qui cachait le dos d'un blond assis devant le bar, s'empiffrant comme jamais.

— Allez, s'il te plaît le vieux ! Tu peux bien faire ça pour ton client le plus fidèle qui vient manger ici depuis des siècles ! Juste un bol de plus gratuit par jour et j'arrête de te saouler le restant de ta vie.

— La ferme. Un client fidèle paye sa consommation, au moins, contrairement à toi.

— Mais je la paye !

— Tiens donc ? Dans ces cas-là rembourse-moi tous les bols de ramens que tu n'as pas encore payé depuis le début.

— Ah ?! Mais tu... Tu sais bien que… c'était durant les temps de crise, et que je t'ai promis de te rembourser dès lors que je serais devenu célèbre et reconnu dans le monde entier !

— Certes, mais le temps que cela se produise, je serai déjà devenu poussière au fond de ma tombe, gamin !

— Comment ?!

— Il me semblait bien avoir entendu la voix bruyante d'un idiot attardé et pathétique par ici, fit Kiba en rejoignant Naruto, souriant malicieusement à pleine dent.

Naruto se retourna et sembla surpris.

— Kiba ? Shika ?

Ce dernier passa également sa tête sous l'un des rectangle de toile qui affichait le nom de la boutique. Il aperçut également l'autre grand brun derrière eux, l'air exaspéré. Le blond se tendit face à cette expression qu'il savait très bien être à son attention.

— Pourquoi cette face de cul est aussi avec vous ? fit Naruto en grimaçant.

Sasuke essaya de rester calme et répondit d'une voix posée :

— Continue comme ça et je m'occuperai de ta désagréable gueule, de sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus ressembler à rien du tout.

Le blond lui renvoya une grimace sèche et agacée depuis le bar où il se tenait, avant de répliquer :

— Essaye donc, pour voir ! Sache que-…

Il s'arrêta et se crispa, se penchant en avant et se tenant le ventre de sa main qui ne tenait pas les baguettes. Les deux garçons à côté de lui s'inquiétèrent et se dépêchèrent d'approcher.

— Naruto ? demanda Shikamaru.

Le blondinet ne répondit pas tout de suite, attendant que la douleur disparaisse rapidement. Le gérant cessa de froncer les sourcils et son expression de fit de plus en plus inquiète.

— Il est comme ça depuis ce matin, dit le vieil homme, nerveux. Il n'a pas voulu m'écouter quand je lui ai dit de rentrer se reposer.

— La ferme, s'exclama le blond, il est hors de question que je reste le ventre vide ! Et puis les ramen sont la seule médecine qui puisse me guérir.

— Naruto, lança Kiba légèrement exaspéré, si tu continues comme ça tu vas empirer ton état. Si tu te sens mal, retourne chez toi.

— Je vais parfaitement bien ! C'est seulement des crampes d'estomac.

— Et tu crois que ça va s'arranger si tu te goinfres comme un porc ? rétorqua Sasuke, bras croisés.

Naruto se retourna vivement vers lui, faisant la moue :

— Sache, pour ta gouverne, que je n'ai en aucun cas demandé ton avis. Alors mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, crétin des alpes !

Sasuke fit son maximum pour ne pas céder et se jeter sur le blond afin de l'égorger sur place. Ses insultes avaient beau être puériles et pathétiques, se les faire jeter en pleine figure par un type qui ne valait pas plus qu'une merde, ça le foutait en rogne. Voyant que la situation commençait à dégénérer, Kiba toussota et attrapa Naruto par sa veste pour le traîner à l'extérieur du petit habitacle imprégné de l'odeur des nouilles encore en train de cuir.

— Désolé pour le dérangement, m'sieur. On s'en va tout de suite.

— Hé ?! s'écria Naruto. J'ai pas fini mon bol ! Attendez !

— Encore en train de partir sans payer ? lança Ichiraku, à moitié énervé.

— MES RAMENS !

— Tu vas être en retard si tu continues. Dépêche-toi ! s'agaça Kiba en continuant de traîner Naruto dans la rue.

Finalement, les quatre adolescents étaient repartis en direction de leur établissement. L'un bâillait comme si sa mâchoire allait se décrocher, un autre souriait vivement, en forme et de bonne humeur, un autre se frottait le ventre en grimaçant de douleur, et le dernier avançait machinalement sans expression particulière. Et ce fut comme ça tout le long du chemin.

**.**

**.**

En arrivant au lycée, le petit groupe de quatre ne passa pas inaperçu. Tout d'abord parce que les filles avaient rapidement repéré Sasuke, et donc la nouvelle s'était répandue en une dizaine de secondes avant qu'une troupe de nanas ne vienne se poster pas loin de leur bien-aimé ; puis parce qu'il était rare de les voir arriver tous les quatre ensemble. Le petit groupe, composé d'éléments plus différents les uns que les autres, avait attiré la curiosité de leur entourage depuis le collège avec un beau gosse ténébreux de génie, un flemmard hors-normes mais pourtant super intelligent, un jeune homme à l'allure bestiale de part ses longues canines et ses yeux presque luisants qui était surnommé ''le Loup Noir'' depuis qu'il avait rétamé une bande de délinquants qui l'avaient provoqué il y a plusieurs années de ça, et enfin un blondinet au physique ne passant pas inaperçu de par ses marques sur les joues, et réputé pour être le cancre de la classe, ainsi que le moins intelligent de tout le lycée.

Sans compter que malgré la particularité de Naruto, les quatre garçons n'étaient pas désagréables à regarder. Surtout Sasuke. D'ailleurs, sans lui aux alentours, les trois autres auraient presque passé inaperçu. C'était aussi l'une des raisons pour lesquelles le blondinet ne supportait pas Sasuke. Il lui faisait de l'ombre partout où il passait !

— Sasuke !

— Sasuke-kun, regarde-moi !

— Laisse-nous t'accompagner en classe, Sasuke-kun !

Ce dernier lâcha un juron d'agacement qui fit ricaner Kiba. Lui ne semblait guère s'intéresser à la popularité et se disait même qu'il aurait préféré ne pas être à la place du jeune Uchiwa. Pareil pour Shika. Seul Naruto était vert de jalousie, lui qui rêvait de devenir célèbre partout où il passait. Enfin, bien sûr qu'il l'était. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'il aurait voulu…

— Ça y est ? Monsieur a fini de se la péter ? Demanda le blond à l'attention du jeune brun qui l'ignora complètement, lançant un ''tch'' sec et glacial.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les cours avaient commencé. Shikamaru s'était directement endormi après que l'appel fut terminé, ce qui profita à certains de ses camarades qui avaient fait des paris sur le temps que ça lui prendrait pour sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Naruto, quant à lui, se sentait de plus en plus mal. Peut-être qu'après tout, les ramens n'étaient pas une si bonne idée. Pourtant, il ne réfléchirait pas à deux fois s'il avait encore le choix, là, tout de suite. Parce que sa gourmandise avait le don de dépasser ses limites au maximum. Et il en était plutôt fier.

— Naruto, redresse-toi s'il te plaît, lança calmement le professeur de maths à son bureau.

Le blond en question grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et finit par se redresser lentement. Il n'allait pas tenir comme ça toute la journée, quand même ? Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être de simples crampes d'estomac. C'était comme si ses muscles se rétractaient de part et d'autres. Il se sentait de plus en plus ramolli, de plus en plus affaibli.

— Bien, fit le professeur Kakashi, souriant à travers le col de son vêtement remonté jusqu'au nez. Maintenant, qui voudrait aller me résoudre l'équation au tableau ? Si personne ne se dévoue, j'en désignerai un au hasard, comme d'habitude.

Naruto rentra la tête dans ses épaules, redoutant à cet instant même de se faire appeler. Parce que c'était toujours comme ça, avec lui. La poisse était celle qui lui tenait le plus compagnie, et ce, depuis toujours. Mais la chance avait l'air de lui sourire aujourd'hui, car une main se leva, sauvant ainsi tous les condamnés de cette salle qui craignaient la sentence qui se serait abattue sur l'un d'entre eux.

— Hm ? Oh, Sakura. Viens donc par ici.

La jeune Haruno se leva de sa table et jeta un léger coup d'œil en direction de Sasuke. Ses yeux semblaient dire « regarde-moi, Sasuke. Laisse-moi t'impressionner ! ». Les autres filles, devancées par cette jeune demoiselle aux cheveux roses, la maudirent sombrement dans leur tête. Naruto, quant à lui, sourit en voyant passer l'élève toute souriante. Il resta pensif tout le long où elle était en train de résoudre cette équation que Naruto ne comprendrait sans doute jamais. Cette fille l'attirait un peu. Cette manière de sourire, de parler, de rire… Depuis le collège, il n'avait cessé de l'observer, un peu curieux.

Amoureux ? Peut-être, il ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il aurait bien aimé que cette même fille s'intéresse aussi à lui plutôt qu'à ce débile d'Uchiwa. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi toujours lui, hein ? Il était beau, classe, et tout ça, mais quoi ? Ça ne faisait certainement pas de lui quelqu'un de parfait. Au contraire, il était distant, méprisant et frimeur, qui plus est ! Comment les filles pouvaient en venir à l'aimer ?! Bon, d'accord, Naruto était extrêmement jaloux, mais ça ne changeait rien. Jaloux ou pas, ce Sasuke avait le don de l'agacer royalement.

— Naruto, redresse-toi je t'ai dis, reprit Kakashi sans même le regarder, un bouquin dans les mains.

Car, oui, cet homme avait l'étrange capacité d'avoir des yeux partout. Personne ne savait comment il faisait. Il pouvait même deviner qui levait la main alors qu'il avait le dos tourné. Il repérait la moindre personne qui sortait son téléphone portable, même à moitié. Il connaissait les moindres faits et gestes de chacun des élèves de la classe même en ayant le regard concentré dans ses livres qu'il lisait toujours pendant ses cours. Certains se demandaient même s'il n'avait pas plusieurs corps en un seul… Pour d'autres, Kakashi-sensei était tout simplement un extra-terrestre qui se cachait parmi la population humaine. L'un ou l'autre, plus rien ne les surprendrait venant de ce type.

L'adolescent grogna et se redressa à nouveau. Sasuke le regardait d'un œil discret. Il semblait s'apercevoir que quelque chose clochait, chez son voisin de table. Depuis quelques temps, le blond semblait dégager une impression étrange. Son aura avait l'air différente de d'habitude. Pourtant rien ne semblait avoir changé, chez ce garçon assez attardé sur les bords. Mais il avait une drôle de sensation qui l'inquiétait quelque peu. Une sensation qu'il avait déjà ressenti la veille. Il savait que ce n'était pas son imagination, et pourtant il espérait plus que tout que ce soit le cas. Parce que si c'était bien ce qu'il croyait, alors...

— Quoi ?

La voix du blond le sortit de ses pensées. Il vit ses immenses yeux bleus le fixer d'un air étrange, sourcils froncés. Puis il s'aperçut que lui-même était en train de le fixer depuis plusieurs secondes. Il lâcha un juron dans sa tête et se retourna d'un geste vif.

— Rien. Occupe-toi de tes oignons.

Le blond fronça encore plus les sourcils. Il retroussa ses lèvres pour former une grimace discrète tout en répliquant :

— Y a pas à dire. Dans le genre snob et emmerdant, t'es bien en tête sur le podium.

Ce sur quoi Sasuke répondit par un simple « Hmpf » avant de se concentrer sur le cours.

**.**

**.**

L'après-midi, Naruto se sentait encore plus mal. Ce n'était plus son ventre qui le faisait souffrir. C'était presque son corps entier. Des maux de crâne étaient venus s'installer en plus de ses crampes et de son corps qui s'alourdissait. Il aurait dû rester au lit. Même à la cantine, lui qui, d'habitude ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'empiffrer jusqu'à ce que son ventre soit à la limite de l'explosion, cette fois il n'avait pu avaler qu'un morceau de pain et un verre d'eau. Même ses amis en étaient encore tout penauds, face à ce Naruto qu'ils ne reconnaissaient plus.

« — Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu dans le corps de Naruto ?! » s'était écrié Kiba en le menaçant de ses baguettes.

Le blond avait répondu par un gémissement tellement lugubre qu'on eut du mal à ne pas le prendre pour un zombie. Il s'était ensuite levé pour se diriger sur le toit de l'établissement et sécher les deux heures de cours suivants pour aller se reposer un peu. Il aurait pu aller à l'infirmerie, mais il n'avait pas envie de prendre des médicaments dégueulasses et rester allongé jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Enfin, rester allongé, oui, mais chez lui. Pas au lycée.

Il finit un moment par se lever et se diriger vers la sortie de l'établissement pour aller en ville. Ses pas se faisaient de plus en plus lents. Soulever ses jambes fut de plus en plus difficile. Bon sang ! Comment avait-il fait pour être super malade en un rien de temps ?! La seule fois où il avait été aussi mal en point, c'était juste après avoir bu du lait périmé. Sinon il n'avait jamais eu plus qu'un simple rhume, jusqu'à maintenant. Alors pourquoi devait-il être aussi malade en ce moment ?!

Et tandis qu'il marchait tout doucement dans la rue, une voix familière l'appela non loin de lui. Il tourna la tête et se tendit face à la personne qui lui faisait face. Un jeune brun, le regard neutre, l'expression hautaine et un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Sasuke Uchiwa.

— T'as l'air d'être dans un sale état, lança-t-il sans masquer sa provocation.

Le blond aux yeux bleus aurait bien voulu lui rabattre le clapet, mais son manque de force ne put lui permettre de faire le moindre mouvement brusque.

— La ferme... Sasuke. Pourquoi t'es pas en cours ?

— Je m'inquiétais seulement pour mon crétin de voisin de table, alors je suis venu te voir. Et j'ai bien eu raison... à te voir comme ça, même un coup de vent t'aurait propulsé sur le trottoir d'en face.

Naruto continua son chemin lentement, ne voulant aucunement se laisser provoquer par les moqueries de l'Uchiwa. Il n'avait réellement pas la force de protester actuellement, et ne voulait en aucune façon laisser cet enfoiré profiter de la situation. Sasuke le rejoignit rapidement et se mit à marcher à ses côtés. Ce qui étonna quelque peu Naruto. Il tourna la tête vers lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux... ?

— Rien. Je préfère seulement m'assurer qu'un crétin mal en point tel que toi arrive à destination sans problème.

Naruto serra les dents, le fusillant du regard :

— J'ai pas besoin de nounou ! Laisse-moi tranquille.

— Jamais de la vie, répondit Sasuke en souriant de plus bel.

L'Uzumaki lâcha plusieurs injures à son attention mais le brun n'en eut cure. De plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait vraiment protéger cet entêté. Il ne le voulait pas plus que ça, mais le le _devait_. Il leva les yeux un instant, regardant vite fait aux alentours, puis il se remit à marcher en accompagnant le blondinet jusqu'à son appartement. Et quelques minutes plus tard, une fois devant l'immeuble, Naruto insista vivement pour qu'il ne le suive pas jusqu'à chez lui. Sasuke soupira mais n'en fit rien, comme le blond le lui avait demandé. De toute façon ils étaient arrivé à destination, Sasuke n'avait plus rien à craindre pour le moment.

Il regarda son camarade franchir la porte du rez-de-chaussée avant de gravir les escaliers du palier et de disparaître derrière d'autres marches, manquant de tomber à chaque fois qu'il levait les genoux. Sasuke souffla et remit les mains dans ses poches avant de repartir en sens inverse. Ce blondinet était véritablement têtu. Il avait beaucoup trop de fierté pour demander son aide, même s'il en aurait eu grandement besoin. Mais c'était un côté qui amusait un peu le jeune brun. Cette particularité lui donnait envie de le taquiner jusqu'au bout. En plus, le blond était tellement facile à provoquer et à embêter que Sasuke ne pouvait pas louper une occasion. N'importe qui dans sa situation aurait fait la même chose.

Il sourit légèrement avant de tourner dans le coin de l'immeuble et de disparaître à son tour. Il n'avait pas du tout remarqué la présence d'une voiture qui les avait suivi depuis la sortie du lycée, plus loin derrière eux. La jaguar blanche, plutôt large et plus du style d'une voiture familiale contrairement à celles qui étaient quasiment plate, était postée en double-file le moteur en train de tourner. La vitre côté conducteur était baissée, laissant apparaître une longue chevelure blonde attachée en queue de cheval, ainsi qu'une grande mèche qui cachait la moitié du visage de l'homme au volant. Il avait observé les deux garçons faire le chemin ensemble jusqu'au bout, de son œil gris à la fois ennuyé et suspicieux.

Il cala sa tête sur le dossier de son siège, regardant droit devant lui.

— C'est donc lui, le gosse dont je suis chargé ? fit-il d'un air las en soupirant. Il n'a rien d'un porteur de sceau. Il a l'air complètement désolant.

Il sortit une sorte de minuscule tablette tactile qui semblait être à la pointe de la technologie. Il observa les informations qu'affichait son appareil et regarda le profil de la cible potentielle dont il devait s'occuper. Il y avait ici la photo du jeune blond et toutes les informations nécessaires juste en dessous. L'homme à la queue de cheval soupira profondément, ce qui lui donna un air plus enfantin que ce qu'il paraissait.

— C'est trop chiant. Pourquoi on me donne toujours des missions de débutant ? La cible de Kakuzu avait l'air bien plus intéressante.

— De quoi tu te plains Deidara-senpai ? fit une voix juste à côté de lui, sur le siège passager. Au moins on aura pas grand-chose à faire ! Je trouve ça plutôt bien, moi.

Le dénommé Deidara se tourna vers son coéquipier, l'air plus ennuyé qu'autre chose.

— Et en plus d'avoir une mission super chiante, on m'a aussi refilé le coéquipier le plus inutile...

Ce dernier tressailli, prenant un air faussement choqué :

— Senpai ! C'est très vexant !

— La ferme Naoki, râla le plus vieux.

Le jeune homme appelé Naoki s'affala dans son siège, bras croisés, l'air boudeur. Il avait les cheveux bleus foncés mi-longs répartis en plusieurs petits piques autour de sa tête. Le contour de ses yeux dorés était grassement peint en noir, avec deux gros points sous son œil droit et une larme dessinée sur celui de gauche, toujours de la même couleur sombre. Malgré son apparence plutôt jeune, il avait aux alentours de vingt-cinq ans.

— J'irais me plaindre auprès du boss, se plaignit-il.

— Fais donc.

— Il s'occupera de ton cas.

— Si tu le dis.

— Ensuite il m'emmènera au parc d'attraction.

— …

— Il me paiera une barbe à papa et il me laissera faire un tour dans la grande roue…

Deidara eu une veine d'agacement qui apparut sur le coin de son front.

— Puis il m'emmènera voir un film et après on ira acheter des bonbons… Et puis-

— ÇA SUFFIT, OUI ?! QUEL ÂGE TU AS, BORDEL ?!

— Moi ? J'ai vingt-...

— LA FERME ! J'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE !

Naoki eu un nouvel air choqué. Il courba les sourcils, une expression de pitié s'affichant sur son visage presque enfantin :

— Mais... senpai, tu m'as pourtant demandé mon âge…

— Ferme-là. Ferme-là avant que je ne t'étripe, c'est bien compris?

Le jeune aux cheveux bleus ferma la bouche alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. Il croisa à nouveau les bras, reprenant en même temps son air boudeur. Deidara soupira, exaspéré au plus haut point. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'on mette ce gus dans son équipe ?! Il avait assez de problème comme ça, pas la peine de lui rajouter un boulet sur patte. Mais apparemment, il allait devoir faire avec. Il se passa la main dans la longue mèche, la ramenant en arrière en respirant calmement pour tenter de calmer ses nerfs.

— Senpai est si méchant, marmonna Naoki.

Le jeune blond l'ignora.

— Il n'arrête pas de me donner des ordres.

Deidara essaya de se rappeler de la scène où il avait vu les deux adolescents marcher côte à côte. Il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié un détail important. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais son intuition lui disait bien qu'il aurait dû s'apercevoir de quelque chose. Est-ce que c'était ce blondinet tout faiblard ? Nan, c'était autre chose. Ce garçon n'avait aucune chance d'être le porteur du Sceau qu'ils recherchaient. Par contre, quelque chose n'allait pas avec l'autre brun qui l'accompagnait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, mais sa tête lui disait quelque chose. Il lui semblait avoir déjà vu ces traits quelque part. Peut-être qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec leur recherches, c'était même sûr. Mais il sentait qu'il dégageait une aura assez impressionnante.

Et puis son visage, ces yeux… Où est-ce qu'il les avait déjà vu, bon sang !? Il y réfléchit un bon moment avant de soupirer, bredouille. Il rangea son appareil électronique et reprit le volant. Naoki releva la tête, étonné.

— On y va déjà ?

— Ouais. On rentre. Et puis j'en ai marre de te supporter, alors je préfère qu'on se dépêche.

Sur ce, Deidara démarra au quart de tour et commença à rouler rapidement. Naoki se mit à sourire bêtement en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

— Oh voyons, Dede-senpai ! Je suis sûr que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

Soudain, la voiture s'arrêta. Deidara avait appuyé d'un coup sur le frein, faisant projeter son coéquipier qui vint s'écraser le nez sur le devant de la boîte à gant. Le jeune homme se redressa difficilement, se frottant le visage.

— Dede-senpai, qu'est-ce qui te prend !

Le blond se tourna lentement vers lui, l'aura sombre. Ses yeux auraient pu le transpercer sur place s'ils étaient fait de laser. Naoki tressaillit en voyant l'air ténébreux de son aîné.

— Tu m'as appelé comment... ? dit lentement Deidara, lèvres serrées.

— Euh… Dede... senpai ? hésita Naoki.

Il eut à peine fini de parler que déjà le jeune blond à la queue de cheval l'avait prit par la gorge, l'empêchant de respirer.

— S-Sen… pai... fit le garçon dans un murmure étouffé.

— Ne m'appelle plus jamais, je dis bien PLUS JAMAIS, de cette manière. Est-ce bien clair ?

Le bleu hocha lentement la tête, son visage devenant presque de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Après un temps à le regarder encore un peu agoniser, Deidara le relâcha et se tourna à nouveau devant lui. Naoki se frotta la gorge, reprenant son souffle. Il avait bien failli y passer… Après quelques secondes où Deidara se calmait une fois de plus, il allait enfin redémarrer à nouveau, lorsque :

— Et Dada-senpai, ça irait ?

— …

Ce fut la première fois de toute l'Histoire qu'on put voir une étoile filante humaine exploser dans les airs tout en traversant le ciel bleu et dégagé qu'offrait cette magnifique fin d'après-midi.

**.**

**.**

Cependant, du côté de Naruto…

Ce dernier était rentré depuis une heure au moins, mais rien ne s'était arrangé. Son corps entier avait fini par le faire souffrir. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser, que ses muscles allaient le lâcher, qu'il allait vomir ses tripes jusqu'à ce que l'intérieur de son bide de vide entièrement. Il s'était couché, espérant vivement que la douleur ne s'estompe, mais ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas. Il se crispa à chaque nouvelle douleur qui le traversait de part en part.

Jamais de sa vie il n'avait connu pareilles souffrances. Peut-être que finalement il aurait dû aller prendre des médicaments à l'infirmerie. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû demander à Sasuke de rester et de l'aider…

Non ! Il était hors de question de demander des faveurs à ce crétin. Il avait une fierté à tenir, tout de même. Et il pouvait très bien s'en sortir tout seul. Il n'avait qu'à prendre un doliprane ou un aspirine qui traînait sûrement quelque part dans son appartement, et tout ira mieux. Seulement, il ne savait pas où chercher, et il n'arrivait même plus à se lever. Et s'il faisait une intoxication alimentaire ? Et si en fait, il était sur le point de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ?

Non, impossible ! La seule chose qu'il ait mangé depuis hier soir, c'était des ramens. Et les ramen d'Ichiraku ne lui avaient jamais fait cet effet, encore. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas une intoxication alimentaire. Mais alors quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Une maladie grave, peut-être ? Ou une poussée de croissance soudaine ?

Une nouvelle douleur lui arracha cette fois un cri déchirant. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui ouvrait le ventre. Sa tête résonnait de partout. Son monde tournait tout autour de lui. Il pensais vivre ses derniers instants. Devait-il appeler l'hôpital ? Les urgences ? Non, il avait horreur de ça. Il préférait régler le problème tout seul. Seulement voilà, il en serait incapable. L'heure suivante, ce fut encore pire. Et l'heure d'après, pareil. Il fallait qu'il appelle quelqu'un. Il lui fallait de l'aide. Il allait définitivement mourir de douleur. Son corps n'allait pas le supporter bien longtemps.

Il essaya tant bien que mal d'attraper son portable qu'il avait presque balancé sur sa table de chevet. Son bras, manquant de force, le lâcha au sol. Dans un juron à peine audible, Naruto tenta de récupérer l'objet par terre mais son corps sur lequel il n'avait presque plus aucun contrôle roula lourdement sur le côté et le blondinet rejoignit son téléphone sur le plancher. Il ne tombera pas plus bas…

Ses doigts agrippèrent le portable et il réussi -malgré la difficulté du moment- à chercher un numéro dans ses contacts. Il hésita deux minutes devant le nom qu'il redoutait tant. Il avait son numéro depuis assez longtemps, maintenant, mais jamais encore il ne l'avait appelé pour qu'il puisse lui venir en aide. Et jamais il n'aurait imaginé le faire un jour. Mais bon. Il n'avait vraiment plus le choix.

Ses doigts appuyèrent sur l'écran tactile et un icône de téléphone en train d'appeler s'afficha. Naruto essaya vainement de contenir ses spasmes réguliers qui le maintenaient cloué au sol. Au bout de la sixième sonnerie, une voix morne et grave répondit. Naruto hésita à parler. Il allait forcément se foutre de lui. Il n'allait pas rater l'occasion de se moquer...

La voix s'impatienta face au silence que tenait le blond. Il gémit face à une autre douleur. Puis il se décida enfin à parler.

— Sasuke… ?

Le brun ne cacha pas sa surprise. Il était clair que voir Naruto l'appeler, lui, c'était une scène rare à mettre dans une encyclopédie...

— ''_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?''_

Le blond pinça ses lèvres. Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Il y avait cette petite présence, au fond de lui, appelée Fierté, qui tirait sur la corde pour reprendre le gros sac contenant l'appel à l'aide que voulait demander Naruto à son camarade. C'était une métaphore assez réaliste. Le jeune garçon avait réellement l'impression que quelque chose l'empêchait d'ouvrir la bouche.

Soudain, un nouveau spasme le fit hurler. Sasuke commença à comprendre petit à petit.

— ''_Tu te sens mal ?''_

— …

Il essayait tant bien que mal de contenir sa douleur, mais rien à faire.

— J'ai mal… J'ai l'impression… de me déchirer de partout...

Et c'était vrai. Il souffrait tellement qu'il était au bord des larmes. Il avala difficilement sa salive. Putain, on aurait cru voir une femme enceinte sur le point d'accoucher, là. Depuis quand il était devenu aussi faible et pleurnichard ? Reprend-toi, Naruto !

— ''_Ne bouge pas''_, fit Sasuke tandis qu'un bruit dans le fond pouvait nous faire deviner qu'il se préparait. ''_J'arrive.''_

Naruto entendit son camarade raccrocher. Tant mieux, parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu le faire. C'était quand même étrange. Il avait osé appelé ce type, et ce type allait oser venir l'aider. Enfin, bien sûr qu'il allait le faire, car avec ça, il aura trouvé un moyen de faire en sorte que le blond lui soit redevable, non ? Face à cette idée, Naruto se mit à grogner.

Une demie heure à peine plus tard, Sasuke avait déboulé chez son camarade sans frapper ni attendre de se faire inviter. Il n'avait pas le temps. Il se dirigea dans l'appartement et aperçut une masse allongée au sol un peu plus loin, juste à côté de son lit. Il ne réfléchit pas et se dirigea droit vers son ami.

— Naruto ? Hé ! Naruto !

Celui-ci n'émit qu'un faible gémissement, les mains portées sur son ventre, replié en boule sur lui-même. Le brun retourna le corps affaibli de son camarade et le vit, suant et à moitié inconscient. Il avait encore quelques larmes qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de sécher, couler le long de ses joues tandis qu'il le redressait.

— Naruto, réveille toi !

Le blond ouvrit lentement les yeux. En sortant de son léger sommeil, il reprit conscience qu'il était en train de souffrir et il se remit à grimacer. Son corps était bouillant. Il fut même presque étonné de ne pas voir un seul brin de vapeur s'échapper de son épiderme. Sasuke le souleva du sol pour venir le déposer sur le lit.

— Bouge pas, je vais te chercher de l'eau froide.

— Att-…

Il ne parvenait même plus à parler correctement. Il allait arrêter Sasuke, lorsqu'une sorte de brûlure lui parvint depuis son ventre. Il hurla, se tenant l'abdomen, replié à nouveau sur lui-même. Le brun se retourna vivement vers son camarade et tenta de dégager ses bras.

— Où est-ce que t'as mal ? s'empressa de demander Sasuke.

— Ça... ça brûle…

L'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils. Ça le brûlait ? De quoi pouvait-il parler ?

— Où ? Dis-moi où ça te brûle, Naruto.

Il essayait de rester calme malgré la gravité de la situation. En même temps, si lui aussi se mettait à paniquer, il n'arriverait probablement à rien. Naruto laissa échapper un gémissement plus douloureux que les précédents avant de répondre rapidement, dents serrées :

— Mon ventre… !

— Laisse-moi voir.

Il réussit avec peine à retirer les bras du blond de son ventre, et Sasuke releva son tee-shirt trempé de sueur. Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. Des inscriptions d'une écriture inconnue, de symboles étranges et noirs ressemblant de loin à une sorte de soleil d'une vingtaine de centimètres de diamètre, avec les contours tracés d'infimes rayons de lumière vive et rougie entouraient son nombril. Un Sceau. LE Sceau. Il était finalement apparu, comme le redoutait tant Sasuke.

— Qu'est-ce que… c'est que… ce truc ?! s'écria Naruto d'une voix à moitié étouffée par la douleur, légèrement redressé.

Le brun ne répondit rien, se contentant de se mordre le bout du pouce, nerveux. Il savait bien qu'il allait apparaître un moment ou un autre, vu les événements qui s'étaient produits récemment avec Naruto. Mais il espérait cependant qu'il ne viendrait pas si tôt. De plus, il n'était pas au courant que son apparition se ferait dans de telles circonstances. Que devait-il faire, maintenant ?

Il réfléchit longuement à ce qu'on lui avait enseigné. On lui avait appris à s'en occuper, au cas où il serait seul dans cette situation, sans aide à lui fournir. Il souffla, essayant de se concentrer, puis il pris son courage à deux mains. Il se tourna vers son ami qui était encore tout chamboulé en observant cette marque étrange.

— Ça risque de faire un peu mal, mais ça ne prendra pas longtemps, d'accord ?

— Hein… ? Qu'est-ce que tu racon-...

Avant qu'il ne termine de parler, Sasuke avait avancé sa main vers son ventre et tout à coup, cinq petites flammes bleutées étaient apparues sur le bout de chacun de ses cinq doigts. À peine avait-il fait apparaître ces flammes étranges qu'il concentra sa main en appui sur l'abdomen de Naruto, en plein sur le Sceau. Le blond se contracta d'un coup, sentant comme une immense décharge électrique lui parcourir tout le corps dans son entier. Il hurla à nouveau, tandis que Sasuke bougea légèrement sa main de façon circulaire comme pour faire tourner la marque dans le sens de sa rotation. Mais le dessin ne bougea pas. Cependant, une vive lueur recouvrit les symboles noirs pendant un instant, jusqu'à ce que le sceau ne se mette à disparaître petit à petit.

Naruto était toujours crispé, le dos cambré comme s'il était à moitié possédé. Ses dents étaient tellement serrées qu'il pensait qu'elles allaient toutes se briser.

— C'est bientôt fini, annonça le brun, le regard sérieux.

En effet, une minute plus tard, le sceau avait complètement disparu. Sasuke retira sa main et l'énergie bleutée qui en sortait disparut en même temps. Le blond put enfin se détendre, ne sentant plus aucune douleur. Ses muscles lui faisaient toujours mal, depuis le temps qu'il les crispait. Mais les souffrances qu'il avait enduré depuis plusieurs heures venaient de disparaître d'un seul coup, laissant Naruto soupirer d'un grand soulagement.

Il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait mourir. Il ne savait pas qu'être malade était aussi horrible… Quoique, à bien regarder, ce n'étais pas vraiment une maladie comme il l'avait pensé. Lui aussi, il l'avait vu. Cette chose, cette marque sur son ventre… Et qu'est-ce qu'avait bien pu faire Sasuke, pour qu'elle disparaisse ainsi que la douleur ? Que s'était-il passé ? Est-ce que c'était un rêve ? Vu comment il respirait faiblement et comment il transpirait, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une illusion.

Naruto avait l'air de tourner de l'œil. Il sentait qu'il ne resterait pas éveillé bien longtemps. Tous ces événements l'avaient littéralement épuisé, et il ne tarderait pas à s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté, toujours un peu essoufflé d'avoir contenu autant de spasmes que tout à l'heure. Sasuke était là, assis et adossé contre le lit, soupirant de soulagement. Naruto se redressa lentement tentant de ne pas trop forcer sur ses membres encore un peu endoloris. Il scruta son camarade de classe qui ne s'était toujours pas retourné. Naruto sentait qu'il avait de bonnes explications à lui donner, et que celui-ci s'attendait un peu à des questions de la part du blond. En effet, lorsque ce dernier s'apprêtait à lui demander quelque chose :

— Sasu-…

— Je sais.

Le blondinet aux yeux bleus tremblait encore légèrement. Il essaya de se caler de façon à tenir assis, et il se concentra à nouveau sur son camarade qui s'était relevé, bien qu'il eut du mal avec le tournis qu'il commençait à avoir. Le brun se tourna vers lui, s'assit sur le matelas et soupira en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, une lueur vive était imprégnée dans ses prunelles et Naruto vit là une sorte de scintillement qui semblait cacher d'énormes secrets comme si le monde en dépendait. Et il n'en était pas loin…

Sasuke le fixait sérieusement.

— Il faut que je te parle.

Naruto hocha la tête en silence. Puis sa vue se brouilla. Il voulut résister encore un peu, écouter tout ce que son camarade avait à dire, mais il semblerait que son esprit ne soit pas d'accord avec ça. Ses paupières se refermèrent et le garçon s'écroula sur le côté, inconscient.

**.**

**.**

**- À suivre -**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Alors alors alors ? :D Les choses commencent prooogressivement à bouger. _

_Mais avant tout, parlons de ce Naoki ! Alors oui, comme vous avez pu le voir, mon personnage est un membre de l'Akatsuki. Et peut-être que vous l'avez remarqué aussi, mais je lui ai donné le caractère de l'ancien Tobi (le tobi déjanté et attachant avant qu'on ne découvre sa véritable identité) _

_Et comme ce "Tobi" là me manquait terriblement, j'ai voulu le remettre en quelque sorte à travers ce personnage. J'espère qu'il sera assez drôle et convainquant pour vous... _

_Ensuite, j'ai aussi dû mettre un nouveau personnage parce que sinon les équipes de l'organisation n'auraient pas été équitables... Il n'y avait plus de partenaire pour Deidara, du coup. Alors je lui ai collé celui-là... Désolée Dede._

_Bref, voilà voilà ! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! Tchuuuu ~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ! Chapitre Trois !**

Il est assez long celui-là. C'est parce qu'il y a la partie explication au début... Et comme je sais que c'est chiant les explications j'ai voulu rajouter un peu d'action. Enfin, vous verrez... muahaha !

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**Cassios** : Contente que ça te plaise ! A vrai-dire j'ai toujours peur d'avoir manqué quelque chose et que certains passages ne soient pas très clairs... Mais au vu de ta réaction on dirait que pour l'instant tout va bien :D J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire !

**Kitsune** : En effet, ce serait une sorte d'Harry Potter... Atomique ? Haha ! Et c'est mignons les kalash', c'est pour ça qu'on a les nains avec ;)

.

.

Comme c'est un UA, j'ai modifié un peu l'histoire originale, bien sûr. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas si certains éléments diffèrent du manga, c'est tout à fait volontaire !

**Voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**Chapitre Trois**_

**.**

**.**

Il faisait nuit. Plus personne ne traînait aux alentours excepté les quelques délinquants se déplaçant en groupe ou ceux qui finissaient de travailler plus tard. La lune éclairait les endroits les plus sombres, laissant le reste aux lampadaires amassés aux alentours dans les chemins les plus empruntés. Le calme était à son apogée. On entendait de temps en temps quelques miaulements dans les ruelles à proximité ou encore le bruit des moteurs sur les routes principales. Sinon, rien.

Et soudain, comme pour déchirer le calme un peu trop pesant, un cri retentit dans un des quartiers de la ville. Il fut vite interrompu, laissant à nouveau la place au silence absolu. Un peu à l'écart, un jeune homme qui s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui avait été intercepté par deux individus portant de longs manteau noir parsemé de quelques nuages rouges ici et là.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils l'avaient agrippé par les bras, l'avaient plaqué contre le mur de l'immeuble dans lequel il s'apprêtait à rentrer et l'avaient frappé dans l'abdomen alors qu'il s'était mis à se débattre. L'un d'eux était en train de le maintenir contre le bâtiment, le coude sous sa gorge. Il le fixait de ses yeux d'un vert vif, luisants à la lumière qui les éclairait depuis le petit habitacle devant la porte de l'immeuble.

— Allons, allons, Kakuzu. Tu vas le tuer si tu forces trop, lui lança son compagnon d'un air amusé.

— Tais-toi Hidan. Et viens plutôt m'aider.

L'autre soupira en haussant les épaules.

— C'est toujours pareil avec toi.

Il s'approcha et maintint le bras du jeune homme affolé. La cible qu'ils étaient censés prendre en charge ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. Il traînait dans quelques supérettes pour se faire de l'argent, ayant arrêté ses études plus tôt que prévu. Il avait une vie des plus banale, si on ne soulignait pas le fait qu'il passait la plupart de son temps en compagnie de quelques délinquants et de zonards.

— Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?!

— Reste tranquille, dit le dénommé Hidan, ça ne prendra pas longtemps.

Le bout des doigts de son autre main valide furent entourés de petites flammes bleues. L'instant d'après, il était venu les poser autour du nombril du jeune homme, découvert par le tee-shirt relevé que tenait l'autre type aux yeux verts. Dès le contact avec sa peau, le garçon se crispa et voulut hurler, mais son cri fut rapidement stoppé dû au coude sous sa gorge que l'homme resserra soudainement comme s'il avait prévu le coup.

Hidan tourna son poignet lentement, mais rien n'apparut sur le corps de la cible. Au bout de quinze secondes sans résultat, il retira sa main qui redevint normale et soupira, mettant les mains sur ses hanches.

— C'est pas celui-là. Tu peux le lâcher maintenant, Kakuzu.

Ledit Kakuzu s'exécuta, relâchant sa prise d'un seul coup. L'autre garçon tomba à terre, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration. Il pouvait à peine parler tellement sa trachée avait été écrasée.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? On nous avait déconseillé de foncer tête baissée, mais maintenant qu'on a approché notre cible, ça va être dur de se faire discret.

Son compagnon recula un peu, observant le garçon qui était encore en train de tousser. Et tandis qu'il le fixait de ses yeux luisants et impassibles, des fils noirs commençaient à sortir de sa manche, s'approchant dangereusement du jeune homme à terre.

— Je m'en occupe, dit-il.

Hidan le regarda du coin de l'œil, puis il haussa à nouveau les épaules en s'éloignant peu à peu dans la nuit.

— Vas-y. De toute façon, le boss m'a interdit de réaliser mes rituels en ville. Il craint que l'Alliance parvienne à nous pister.

Kakuzu ne répondit pas. Il était déjà en train d'étrangler de ses fils le garçon qui gardait la bouche grande ouverte, et cette fois, pour de bon. Une minute plus tard, le corps gisait au sol, sans vie. Les deux types récemment présents avaient complètement disparus. Personne n'avait rien entendu. Tout s'était déroulé très vite. Seule la lune, de son unique œil brillant et silencieux fut témoin de la scène.

Le calme, jusque-là interrompu, finit par reprendre son cours.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto ouvrit lentement ses paupières… puis les referma. Les rouvrit à nouveau… et les referma encore. Elles étaient si lourdes qu'il aurait voulu les refermer une bonne fois pour toute afin de reprendre le cours de son sommeil interrompu. Mais un bourdonnement étrange le retint dans son endormissement. Il essaya de mieux percevoir le son et finit par comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une conversation.

Il rouvrit les yeux un peu plus grand. Il était allongé dans son lit, emmitouflé dans sa couverture. Il tourna la tête vers sa table de nuit. Ses yeux rencontrèrent son réveil qui indiquait deux heures du matin. Comment il s'était retrouvé là ? S'il se souvenait bien, il était rentré chez lui plus tôt, il avait croisé Sasuke, il était arrivé dans son appartement et…

Il se toucha le ventre. Il avait eu l'impression que ça le brûlait, et maintenant tout était redevenu normal. Sa tête ne bourdonnait plus non plus, ses muscles n'étaient plus douloureux. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé, ensuite ? Il se redressa et tourna la tête en direction de la voix provenant du fond de son appartement.

— …

Ah, ouais. Sasuke était arrivé. Il lui avait demandé de l'aide et... bwah. Rien que d'y penser il en avait la nausée. Comment il avait pu en arriver là ?! Demander de l'aide à ce gars, c'était comme avouer son échec cuisant et sa nullité parfaite au monde entier. Il avait envie de vomir. Il voulait se suicider, là, maintenant. Vite, une corde. Il tourna la tête aux alentours pour chercher de quoi se tuer. Et alors qu'il se demandait si sauter par la fenêtre n'était pas une meilleure idée, la voix de son camarade résonna dans la pièce à son attention :

— Enfin réveillé ?

Naruto se crispa, le dos tourné. Puis son corps fit un mouvement de rotation comme un automate rouillé et il fit face à son ''sauveur''. Ce dernier tenait son portable dans la main et avait croisé ses bras, s'adossant à la porte des toilettes, faisant face au blondinet.

— Sasuke… fit Naruto tout en grimaçant, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le jeune brun sourit d'un air sarcastique. Il avait compris ce que pensait son camarade à travers son expression dégoûtée.

— Tu ne t'en souviens plus ? Tu m'as appelé à l'aide, alors je suis venu.

La grimace du blond s'intensifia. Cet enfoiré le faisait exprès…

— Pardon, je me suis mal exprimé. Je voulais dire, qu'est-ce que tu fais _encore_ là ?

— Tu ne t'en rappelles pas non plus ? Tu voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et je t'ai dit que j'allais tout t'expliquer. Mais il fallait que tu te reposes avant.

Naruto se prit la tête, emmêlant quelques mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts. Ce qu'il s'était passé, il a dit ? C'est vrai, ça. Après que Sasuke soit venu… il avait vu un truc bizarre sur son ventre. Des symboles incompréhensibles et une lueur qui sortait de nulle part… Le blond souleva son tee-shirt encore un peu humide, ayant transpiré dedans un peu plus tôt, et observa son abdomen. Rien. Pas une seule marque. Plus une seule trace de ce qu'il avait pu apercevoir la dernière fois. Le blond semblait choqué.

— Plus rien… ? Est-ce que j'ai simplement rêvé ? dit-il en touchant délicatement son ventre, comme si le moindre choc pouvait faire reproduire le phénomène.

Sasuke soupira et prit une chaise avant de la placer devant le lit de son camarde et de s'asseoir, l'air sérieux.

— Écoute-moi bien, Naruto. Ce que je vais te dire va sans doute te paraître incroyable et dur à croire, mais c'est bel et bien la vérité.

Le blond ne dit rien, un peu déstabilisé par l'expression endurcie du jeune brun qui ne détournait pas les yeux des siens. Il voulait avoir toute son attention. Ça avait l'air vraiment sérieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire pour qu'il prenne un air aussi tendu ?

— Et tout ce qu'il s'est passé ici et ce que tu vas entendre restera entre nous, d'accord ? Ne le répète à personne. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Naruto hésita un peu, et finit par hocher lentement la tête. Il commençait à devenir nerveux. La situation avait l'air de s'être tendue d'une seconde à l'autre. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup ça. Il redoutait le pire. Plus ça allait, et moins il avait envie d'écouter ce que Sasuke avait à dire. Il allait le regretter, il le sentait.

— Bon, dit Sasuke, tu veux la version courte ou la version longue ?

Le blond le fixa un instant. Est-ce qu'il voulait connaître tous les détails possibles ou seulement le principal, duquel il savait déjà qu'il était mal barré ? Il hésita un long moment avant de se décider.

— La version courte.

— Très bien.

Le brun inspira un bon coup avant de se lancer. Ce fut comme une sorte de robot qui crachait pleins de mots dans une langue quasiment inconnue :

— Il y a très longtemps un Sage extrêmement puissant a décidé de départager ses pouvoirs afin de ne pas mettre le monde en danger, ceux-ci étant monstrueusement puissants et parfois même incontrôlables. Ils se sont révélés être sous forme de neuf créatures mythiques désormais oubliées de nos jours. Les hommes ont profité de cette opportunité pour mettre la main sur ces créatures et s'en servir à leur guise. Mais ces crétins ne sont pas parvenus à les utiliser car ils étaient totalement indépendants et avaient l'esprit plus humain qu'animal, ce qui leur permettaient de préserver une certaine liberté. Malheureusement ça n'a pas duré. Un homme a réussi à contrôler le plus puissant d'entre eux selon sa volonté. C'est alors que-

— STOP ! hurla Naruto, épuisé d'avoir eu à comprendre tout ce qu'il avait déblatéré.

Il inspira et souffla, tout en s'affalant dans son lit. Sasuke s'était arrêté mais n'avait pas cessé de le quitter des yeux. Le blond grogna et tourna la tête contre le mur.

— Je n'arrive pas à te suivre. Je ne comprends rien. Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles et pourquoi tu me sors tout ça. Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé et pourquoi cette marque est apparue sur mon ventre. C'est tout.

Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il posa un pied sur le bord du lit de son camarade et posa son coude sur sa cuisse. Il soupira et ferma les yeux.

— J'allais y venir.

— Hein ?

Naruto se retourna à nouveau vers le brun. Celui-ci continua :

— Bon. Tu as compris le principal ? Un pouvoir divisé en neuf parties, étant elles-mêmes des créatures uniques et oubliées aujourd'hui.

— Oui.

— Des imbéciles cupides et avides de pouvoir ont voulu les utiliser à leur guise, mais n'y sont pas parvenus.

— Oui, jusque-là j'ai compris. Ensuite tu as parlé d'un type qui a réussi à prendre le contrôle sur le plus puissant d'entre eux... enfin, je crois ?

— Bien. Laisse-moi continuer. Je vais essayer d'être le plus clair possible. Ce type a causé pas mal de ravages dans le monde et rien ni personne ne semblait être capable de l'arrêter. Jusqu'au jour où un homme se dressa devant lui pour l'arrêter. Il s'agissait de la descendance du Sage qui avait autrefois divisé ses pouvoirs.

— Sa descendance, tu dis ?

— Exact. Ce descendant réussit à terrasser l'ennemi qui avait pris possession de la créature. Après cet affront, il a été convenu que pour éviter qu'un autre incident de ce genre ne se reproduise, les Bijuu, comme on les appelle, devaient être enfermés et gardés dans des corps aptes à prendre leur possession. Ainsi leur volonté ne s'effacerait pas et personne ne pourrait utiliser leurs pouvoirs à moins qu'eux-même ne le permettent.

— … Je crois que je recommence à perdre le fil.

— Tais-toi et écoute jusqu'au bout.

— Gh...

Sasuke reprit :

— C'est alors qu'années après années, décennies après décennies, siècles après siècles, chaque Bijuu s'est vu être scellé dans le corps d'un être humain. Même si parfois ils sautaient une ou plusieurs générations avant de réapparaître.

Naruto le regarda un moment, puis il fronça les sourcils, insatisfait :

— Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi cette marque est apparue et pourquoi je-

— Tu es trop impatient, Naruto. C'est pour ça que tu foires toujours dans tout ce que tu entreprends.

Le blond commença à s'agacer. Il leva le poing en lançant des éclairs avec ses yeux en direction du brun qui l'ignora.

— Je vois pas quel est le rapport !

— Bref, le coupa Sasuke, les sceaux se sont cependant affaiblis au fur et à mesure, et le chakra des Bijuu se voyait être inconsciemment absorbé par leurs possesseurs.

— Le cha-quoi ?

— … Le chakra. Une énergie considérée comme vitale et qui permet au corps de réaliser des choses au-delà des capacités humaines. Bref, je t'expliquerais plus tard.

Naruto ne dit rien de plus, mais on pouvait dire qu'il n'était en rien convaincu juste en regardant son expression suspicieuse et interrogée à la fois.

— Plusieurs millénaires ont passé et les Sceaux se sont considérablement affaiblis. La moindre faille et tout s'annule, ce qui amènera les hôtes à fusionner entièrement avec les Bijuu, libérant ceux-ci par la même occasion.

Le blond avait écouté tout ce qu'avait dit Sasuke, même s'il ne savait pas dans quel but son camarade lui racontait cette histoire et en quoi il était lui-même concerné. En général, pendant les cours d'histoire au lycée, il s'endormait dès les dix premières minutes. Toutes ces vieilleries et ces histoires anciennes ne comptaient presque plus à leur époque, pourquoi vouloir ramener le sujet sur le plateau et les emmerder sans cesse avec ça, hein ?

Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

— Je vois, dit-il.

Un petit silence s'installa dans l'appartement. Naruto avait LA question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Mais il craignait encore que Sasuke ne lui fasse la morale et qu'il le traite à nouveau de crétin impatient. Il se ravisa donc. Voyant son air embêté, le brun eut un léger sourire en coin.

— Maintenant, venons-en à ton cas.

La tête du blond se redressa d'un seul coup. _Bingo_, se dit Sasuke. Il avait prévu ce genre de réaction de sa part. Il se retint de rire, puis il repassa en mode sérieux. Il sentait que cette partie là n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. On lui avait dit par téléphone qu'il en était responsable et qu'il devait s'en charger. C'était toujours pareil de toute manière.

— Naruto.

L'interpellé ne bougea pas, continuant de le fixer sérieusement.

— Si je t'ai raconté tout ça, c'est uniquement parce que…

Il hésita un instant. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas le lui dire, mais il craignait plutôt la réaction de son cadet. Il inspira à nouveau à grand coup avant de lâcher :

— Tu es le dernier à posséder le sceau qui abrite en toi l'un des pouvoirs du Premier Sage. Lorsque le symbole est apparu il y a quelques heures, tu es officiellement devenu le détenteur du Kyûbi, le Démon Renard à neuf queues.

— …

Le silence s'était installé entre eux. Plus un bruit. Même pas le son de leur respiration. Seulement du vide, du néant… le calme complet. Les deux garçons se regardaient face à face. Naruto avait gardé les yeux grands ouverts, l'expression totalement neutre. Comme s'il s'attendait à ce que son camarade ne sorte autre chose. Voyant que ça ne semblait pas être le cas, le blondinet se mit à sourire d'un air gêné, se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

— Tu sais, Sasuke. Je sais que tu adores me prendre pour un idiot, mais là c'est toi qui t'enfonces tout seul, un peu, non ?

Comme prévu, le résultat était peu convainquant.

— C'est la vérité, Naruto !

— Comment je pourrais croire à un truc aussi débile ?!

— Et le sceau que tu as vu sur ton abdomen, hein ? T'en dis quoi ?

— Si ça se trouve, c'était seulement un tour de passe-passe. Venant de toi ça ne m'aurait pas étonné, répliqua Naruto en croisant les bras.

Sasuke se massa les tempes doucement, essayant de ne pas s'énerver. Il le savait. Il savait que ce crétin ne le croirait pas. Enfin, c'était normal dans un sens. Mais ils n'avaient plus le temps d'essayer de gagner sa confiance.

— Naruto, je te jure que je ne te racontes pas des salades. Écoute ! Tu es en danger depuis que le sceau est apparu. Il est possible que tu sois devenu la cible de-

— Ouais, ouais, dit Naruto en se grattant l'oreille du petit doigt, et après ? Je vais me transformer en chat, c'est ça ?

— Putain, Naruto !

— Laisse tomber. Et puis d'ailleurs, si c'était censé rester secret, cette histoire, comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant de tout ?

Le brun soupira.

— C'est compliqué. Il y a plusieurs Clans tel que le mien à qui, depuis des millénaires, on a donné le rôle de veiller sur les Jinchûriki, les détenteur du sceau.

— Tiens donc.

— Regarde !

Il écarta le col de son tee-shirt, laissant découvrir le début de son torse. Naruto plissa les yeux. Au milieu de sa poitrine était dessinée une marque étrange peinte en noir. Une sorte de sceau rond et plus petit que le sceau du blondinet.

— C'est quoi ? demanda Naruto, surpris.

— Ce symbole apparaît quand le Sceau de Kyûbi se montre. Cela signifie que je suis en quelques sortes ton ''Gardien'' et que je dois te protéger à tout moment.

Nouveau silence. Naruto avait redessiné une grimace de dégoût sur son visage, tirant la langue à moitié.

— Hein ? Me protéger ? Tu veux dire que je vais devoir rester tous les jours avec un couillon comme toi à mes côtés ? Tu te prends pour qui ? Un chevalier, peut-être ?!

— Rassure-toi, ça ne m'enchante pas non plus ! rétorqua Sasuke, agacé.

— Je sais pas ce que t'as mangé ce soir, mais je crois qu'on t'a fait prendre de la drogue. Tu devrais faire un dépistage, ça devient grave.

Sasuke se releva, poings serrés.

— Premièrement, le dépistage c'est en cas de maladie et non pour la drogue, gros con.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?!

— Deuxièmement, ne viens pas te plaindre s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Je t'aurais prévenu !

— Je m'en fiche ! Dégage !

Il ne se fit pas prié deux fois. Il se dirigea très vite vers la porte, ne pouvant plus supporter cet idiot qui n'essayait même pas de comprendre. Il ouvrit la porte et allait s'engager sur le palier mais il s'arrêta avant, se retournant à moitié :

— Naruto, ne fais confiance à personne, d'accord ?

— Pourquoi t'es toujours pas parti ?

Sasuke soupira et claqua la porte brutalement avant de repartir. C'est à ce moment-là que le blondinet pu enfin souffler un bon coup, ayant stocké toutes les informations que lui avait donné son camarde. Bien sûr que non, il n'allait pas croire à tout ça. Mais après tous les événements qui s'étaient produits, il avait besoin d'air. Il ne comprenait rien lui-même. Il se demandait même s'il n'y avait pas de caméra cachée quelque part, dans son appartement.

Finalement il se leva et bailla un bon coup avant que son ventre ne se mette à grogner. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, puis…

— Ah ! C'est vrai que j'ai rien avalé ce soir, moi !

Il se leva automatiquement et se dirigea d'un seul coup vers le frigo. Voyons voir, il restait… deux briques de lait, un yaourt et… Ouais ! Des restes de ramens ! Il prit le plat et le mit au micro-ondes avant de se mettre à table et de rester immobile une seconde fois devant sa nourriture. Le silence pesait, dans l'appart'. Naruto serra les dents et se mit à crier en se prenant la tête :

— Comment je peux manger dans une ambiance aussi glauque !? Maudit sois-tu, Sasuke !

**.**

**.**

**.**

Le lendemain matin, en cours, Naruto arriva une fois de plus en retard. Tout le monde était déjà assis à leur place et le professeur avait commencé son cours. Iruka soupira d'exaspération.

— Quelle excuse Monsieur Uzumaki va nous sortir, cette fois ?

— Je… euh… Sommeil agité.

Les autres ricanèrent discrètement. Le professeur fronça les sourcils et le laissa finalement aller s'installer à sa place. De toute façon, en retard ou pas, ce n'est pas comme si ça changeait quoi que ce soit à ses notes… Le blond leva un œil vers sa place. Sasuke était là. Merde, comment arrivait-il à être en forme et à l'heure alors qu'il avait été debout presque toute la nuit ?!

Il s'assit et sortit ses affaires. Le brun ne lui avait pas jeté un seul regard. Quel arrogant celui-là.

— Je paries que t'es aussi fatigué que moi. Arrête de faire le fier et montre-nous donc ta face de zombie endormie, lança Naruto en souriant d'un air mauvais.

Toujours sans le regarder, Sasuke répondit :

— Je suis habitué aux nuits courtes, alors ça ne change rien pour moi. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai un cours à suivre. Donc tais-toi.

Le blond s'énerva mais resta tranquille pour ne pas commencer à perturber la classe. Il le traita de tous les noms dans sa tête, faisant le tout pour le tout afin de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Au final, il s'était calmé et avait lui aussi commencé à suivre le cours. Enfin, façon de parler. Il avait pris quelques notes au début, avant de commencer à piquer du nez petit à petit.

Kiba se retourna et ne put s'empêcher de ricaner quand il aperçut la tête de Naruto. Il avait les yeux plissés à moitié fermés et de la bave coulait le long de sa bouche. Il n'était qu'à moitié conscient et tentait vivement de rester éveillé.

— Hé, Shika ! Vise un peu ça, fit-il en chuchotant.

Le garçon qui somnolait aussi à côté de lui marmonna quelque chose et tourna la tête derrière lui.

— Mh... ?

Quand il remarqua la tête de Naruto, il se mit à sourire aussi.

— Ce crétin.

— Oï, Naruto ! l'appela Kiba. Reste avec nous. Ne vas pas vers la lumière…

— Mmmh…

— Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu hier soir, Naruto ? lança Shika en ricanant à moitié.

Naruto continuait de marmonner des phrases incompréhensibles sans en prendre conscience. Leur petit jeu avait duré quelques temps comme ça, jusqu'à ce Naruto s'écroule brutalement, tapant son front contre le plat de la table dans un bruit sourd. Tout le monde avait sursauté et s'était retourné vers la source de la perturbation. En voyant le jeune blond le visage plaqué contre le meuble et ronflant légèrement, ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire, puis d'exploser de rire. Seul le professeur avait soupiré d'énervement et avait lancé la brosse sur la tête du garçon qui s'était contenté de grogner un peu avant de se rendormir.

La pause du midi arriva rapidement et tout le monde s'était dirigé vers la cantine. Naruto, le ventre grondant, s'était finalement réveillé et s'apprêtait à se remplir le ventre d'une seconde à l'autre. Tandis qu'ils étaient sur le chemin, Sasuke était resté en arrière et avait interpellé le blondinet. Celui-ci se retourna sans cacher son manque d'enthousiasme.

— Quoi.

— Tu n'as pas oublié ce que je t'ai dit hier ?

— Bien sûr que non. Qui oublierait une historie pareille ? Laisse-moi, maintenant.

— Attend. Est-ce que tu n'as pas eu l'impression d'être suivi, ces derniers temps ?

— Mais qu'es-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? J'ai pas de sixième sens, moi !

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être collant, ce type. Naruto réfléchit un moment et eu une idée. Il se mit à sourire d'un air mauvais.

— Oh, quoique. Peut-être bien, en effet…

— Quoi ? fit le jeune brun en tournant brusquement la tête vers son cadet.

Le blond fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes. Il croisa ses mains derrière la tête et avança tranquillement.

— Ouais, ça fait un moment déjà. Ce n'était qu'une impression mais finalement c'était bien vrai… Je crois d'ailleurs savoir qui sait…

Cette fois, Sasuke fronça un sourcil.

— Tu vas être bluffé. En réalité, ce sont…

Le brun ne le quittait plus du regard. Naruto était en train de sourire bêtement. Il resta là à faire durer le suspens jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les bras en l'air et qu'il hurle à plein poumon :

— DES FANS !

Gros blanc.

Le silence pesait. Et pas seulement entre les deux garçons, non. Dans tout le couloir. Les gens s'étaient retournés, se demandant quel était l'imbécile qui avait crié à tue-tête. Enfin, dès qu'ils s'aperçurent qu'il s'agissait de Naruto, il haussèrent les épaules et continuèrent leur chemin.

— Des fans… ? répéta Sasuke, comprenant maintenant qu'il s'était fait avoir.

— Ouais. Ce sont sûrement des filles folles amoureuses de ma royale personne et qui n'osent pas m'approcher tellement je brille.

Le brun haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, maintenant ?

— Mais je peux les comprendre. Après tout elles ont sûrement ressenti l'aura resplendissante d'une future célébrité qui sera connue dans le monde entier !

Il s'approcha soudainement de Sasuke et posa son coude sur son épaule, tout en parlant à voix basse, l'air narquois :

— Oh, bien entendu. Quand mon temps sera à son apogée, je t'autoriserai à m'approcher. Après tout tu es mon rival depuis longtemps et j'aimerais beaucoup te rabaisser devant toutes ces filles qui se demanderont pourquoi elles sont tombées amoureuses d'un gars comme toi auparavant…

Il se mit à ricaner. Mais il fut interrompu par un coup brutal qui vint lui heurter l'épaule. Non, Sasuke n'y était pour rien. D'ailleurs il remercia en silence le coupable de ce malheureux incident qui avait permis à l'autre crétin de se la fermer quelques secondes. Mais quand il leva les yeux et qu'il vit une petite bande de trois gars qui les regardaient d'un air méprisant et moqueur, il revint sur sa pensée.

— Oh, tiens donc. Si ce n'est pas ce cher Uzumaki Naruto ? lança celui qui l'avait violemment bousculé.

Il avait des cheveux gris mi-longs et un collier en petite perle rouge. Il s'agissait de Sakon, un des délinquants du lycée qui n'avait bien entendu, pas raté l'occasion de s'en prendre à Naruto. Ce blond était toujours là à jacasser et à essayer d'être le centre d'attention. Ce qui avait beaucoup tapé sur les nerfs du voyou qui s'était dit qu'un faiblard rejeté comme lui devrait rester à sa place.

Les deux autres derrière lui étaient en quelques sortes ses toutous qui le suivaient partout où qu'il aille. Il s'agissait de Jirôbô et Kidômaru. Ils étaient probablement amis, mais tout le monde ne les voyait que comme ses hommes de main. Après tout, c'était toujours eux qui venait entamer les bagarres que Sakon provoquait la plupart du temps.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? siffla Naruto qui s'énervait déjà.

— Pourquoi tant d'hostilité ? fit le jeune homme en souriant moqueusement.

— Naruto, lança le brun à côté, laisse-le. Ça va mal finir.

Naruto n'était pas dupe. Il savait bien que Sakon était en train de le provoquer ouvertement. Il savait qu'il devait l'ignorer et passer son chemin, mais son entêtement et sa fierté ne le permettraient pas.

— Si tu veux te battre, c'est quand tu veux !

Sasuke soupira en plaquant une main sur son front. Et voilà. C'était reparti. Rah, décidément. Cet abruti ne savait pas rester tranquille. De plus, s'il venait à se battre, il risquait de…

Minute. Il venait d'avoir une idée. Une très bonne idée. Il sourit inconsciemment et se tourna vers son camarade.

— Naruto. Je serais sur le toit, dit-il en se retournant et en continuant son chemin seul.

Naruto haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi il lui disait ça, tout à coup ? Il n'en avait rien à faire.

— Et alors ?

Sasuke se contenta de sourire. Il s'en alla et laissa les deux adolescents se faire face. Sakon haussa les épaules et se concentra à nouveau sur le blondinet.

— Tu ne vas pas rejoindre ton cher ami ? dit le garçon aux cheveux gris.

— Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je me disais qu'il aurait pu t'être utile. Après tout, on dit qu'il est fort, comparé à toi.

Oups. Le point sensible du blondinet. Être comparé à Sasuke. C'était un affront qu'il ne tolérait jamais après celui des fermetures exceptionnelles de la boutique de ramen d'Ichiraku. Naruto se redressa vivement et pointa Sakon du doigt, plusieurs veines d'agacement apparentes sur son front :

— Écoute-moi bien, Sakonoyarô**¹** ! Je vais te faire mordre la poussière ! Et la seule chose que tu regretteras c'est de ne pas avoir laissé Sasuke te finir à ma place ! Pigé ?!

Le silence absolu. Pour la deuxième fois en trois minutes. Le dénommé Sakon qui souriait il y a quelques secondes vit son visage se décomposer. Cette fois, il regardait Naruto d'un air assassin.

— Tu m'as appelé comment… ?

Fier d'avoir réussi à provoquer le garçon à son tour, Naruto croisa les bras et leva légèrement le menton, l'air vainqueur :

— Sakonoyarô. Pourquoi, un problème ?

— Je vais te tuer ! hurla Sakon en se jetant sur Naruto.

Celui-ci se mit à rire en fuyant.

— Viens m'attraper, Baaaaka !

Il traversa tout le couloir, poursuivi de près par trois délinquants prêts à lui faire la peau. Parfait, ils marchaient tous dans son jeu ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à les amener dans un endroit tranquille où personne pourrait les interrompre et à ce moment-là il les exploserait librement ! Ce plan ne pouvait qu'être parfait. C'est normal, c'était le sien, après tout, non ?

— Arrête-toi, enculé !

Au bout de deux minutes, ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'extérieur. Le blondinet les avait menés derrière le lycée, comme prévu. Le voilà maintenant face au mur, avec les trois autres qui s'approchaient lentement de Naruto, comme des chasseurs face à leur proie.

— T'es complètement coincé, fit Sakon.

Les deux autres derrière lui se mirent à ricaner. Naruto continuait de sourire d'un air assuré.

— Amenez-vous. Vous allez le regretter.

Ils s'élancèrent tous les quatre. S'ensuit alors une volée de coups partant dans tous les sens des deux côtés. Naruto réussit à esquiver la plupart du temps, même si quelques coups parvenaient à l'atteindre. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot pour autant. Lui aussi arrivait à toucher ses adversaires. Ils étaient plus nombreux que lui, et pourtant il se battaient d'égal à égal. Si Naruto était fier d'une de ses particularités, c'est de savoir gérer les combats.

Il n'avait aucune technique d'art martial, aucun cours de boxe ou d'auto-défense. Il savait juste utiliser ses poings et ses mouvements à bon escient. Seules ses années de solitude et son rôle en tant que mouton noir sans arrêt embêté par les quelques relous du coin avaient forgé sa détermination et ses capacités à se défendre. Même si aujourd'hui le seul à revenir sans cesse sur ses provocations était Sakon.

Naruto commençait légèrement à flancher. Il est vrai qu'il pouvait tenir tête aux trois autres en même temps, mais ça n'enlevait pas le fait qu'il était en plein désavantage. Le premier étant la perte d'énergie. Seul, il en perdait beaucoup plus que les trois voyous. Et ils ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter pour l'instant. Ils continuaient de frapper, essayant de le mettre à terre une bonne fois pour toute.

Têtu comme il était, Naruto ne se laisserait jamais faire. Il se prit un coup de la part de Kidômaru, celui aux cheveux attachés, mais ne flancha pas et contre-attaqua en donnant un coup de genou dans l'abdomen de ce dernier avant de venir frapper son poing contre la mâchoire de Jirôbô, le plus costaud. D'ailleurs en le frappant le blondinet avait sentit une vive douleur aux poings.

Et en s'arrêtant deux secondes pour secouer sa main le temps que la douleur s'estompe un peu, les deux types qu'il venait de frapper vinrent l'attraper par les bras.

— Qu'est-ce que... ?!

Ils le maintinrent fermement, de sorte qu'il ne puisse plus bouger ses membres qu'ils tordaient presque dans leur poigne. Apparemment Naruto ne les avait pas sonné assez fort… Sakon se mit à sourire et il s'approcha lentement.

— Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir pensé une seule seconde que tu pouvais gagner contre moi, dit-il en serrant son poing.

— Euh... Attend, mec. C'est pas loyal…

— La ferme.

— Finalement, tu veux pas plutôt qu'on en discute autour d'un bol de ramen, calmement entre hommes ? Haha…

Sakon ne prêta pas la moindre attention aux paroles du jeune homme qui savait qu'il allait en baver.

— Tenez le bien, les gars.

Et d'un seul coup, il vint frapper son poing dans le ventre du jeune blond qui eut le souffle coupé une fraction de seconde. Il se mit à tousser, mais le jeune aux cheveux gris ne lui laissa pas le temps de récupérer. Il frappa une fois de plus son abdomen trois fois d'affilé. Naruto se retint de crier de douleur. Il devait le supporter, ou il finirait presque par s'avouer vaincu. Et alors qu'il pensait qu'une de ses côtes était sur le point de se briser, Sakon s'arrêta. Les deux autres qui tenaient Naruto le relâchèrent et celui-ci tomba au sol, épuisé.

— Je le savais. C'était que des mots, tout à l'heure, dit le délinquant en souriant d'un air mauvais.

Naruto ne dit rien. Il se contenta de serrer les dents et les poings.

— T'as plutôt une grande gueule pour un perdant.

Le blond se tendit. Sakon recommençait dans les provocations. À croire que c'était son jeu favoris. Et pendant qu'il parlait en l'insultant de bon à rien et de perdant à tout bout de champs, il ne vit pas les marques sur les joues de Naruto se creuser et ses ongles prendre de la longueur progressivement. Le blondinet n'avait pas l'air de le remarquer non plus. Il était plus occupé à essayer de rester calme et de se relever.

— La prochaine fois fait attention à ce que tu dit, crétin. Ça te sauverait peut-être la vie.

Il se mit à ricaner et il posa son pied sur le dos du garçon qui avait réussi à se relever légèrement. Celui-ci avait gardé la tête baissée.

— N'en dit pas plus, dit-il à l'attention de Sakon.

— Hm ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

— Si tu continues... je te tues.

Sakon resta silencieux un instant. Puis il sourit, ses joues se gonflèrent et il laissa échapper un petit ''pff'' avant d'exploser de rire. Les deux autres derrière sourirent à leur tour.

— Me tuer ? Hahaha ! C'est quoi cette blague, tout à coup ?

Naruto ne dit rien. Il se releva en dégageant le pied de celui aux cheveux gris. Ses yeux étaient cachés par ses mèches de cheveux pendouillant devant lui alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête. Sakon dessina un rictus.

— Tu aurais mieux faire d'appeler Sasuke et de lui implorer son aide. Après tout, à côté de lui t'es beaucoup trop faible.

C'est alors que Naruto redressa la tête et transperça Sakon de son regard rouge vif. Le garçon en face de lui avait d'un seul coup perdu son sourire. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'était ce tour de passe-passe. Et alors qu'il restait là à observer le blond bizarrement, ce dernier se jeta en un éclair sur les deux autres garçons derrière lui. En une fraction de seconde, il asséna un coup à Jirôbô et se retrouva rapidement dans son dos pour abattre son pied dans sa nuque pour le sonner définitivement. Ce qui fonctionna.

Sans réfléchir d'avantage, il le prit par les pieds et le balança sans retenue sur Kidômaru qui, complètement ahuri, n'avait pas réussi à bouger un seul petit doigt. Le choc les envoya tous les deux contre le mur d'un autre bâtiment à une dizaine de mètres. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient relevés.

Les deux « gardes du corps » ayant été mis K.O. Par les attaques du jeune blond, celui-ci fonça sur Sakon en un mouvement. Le garçon aux cheveux gris ne vit pas le coup venir. Il se prit une jolie droite bien placée dans la face. Sa tête se tourna sur 90° et il recula de plusieurs mètres en arrière. Une aura rougeâtre était maintenant en train d'entourer l'adolescent, en plus de ses yeux et de ses griffes devenus ceux d'un prédateur. Le jeune garçon ne s'arrêta pas là. Il se sentait bouillir à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il fallait qu'il se déchaîne un peu, ou il se jurait qu'il se jetterait sur le premier qu'il croiserait de retour au lycée.

— Je t'ai dit que je te ferais regretter de ne pas avoir eu affaire à Sasuke à la place, tu te souviens ?

— T'es quoi au juste... Enfoiré... fit Sakon en crachant du sang sur le col.

Naruto le frappa à nouveau. L'autre recula.

— Moi…

Encore.

— Uzumaki Naruto...

Encore.

— Je ne...

Et encore.

— Reviens...

À nouveau.

— Jamais…

Il élança son bras une énième fois, s'apprêtant à y mettre toute sa force sur le dernier coup.

— Sur ma parole !

Et il fit partir son poing entouré d'une aura rouge qui vint s'écraser contre Sakon qui, après avoir perdu une dent qui partit se perdre quelque part sur le sol, se fit propulser au loin vers les deux autres garçons inconscients. Son dos vint frapper violemment le mur de tôle dans un fracas qui résonna dans tout le périmètre. Le garçon aux cheveux gris gémit un court instant avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience à son tour.

Naruto était resté immobile en regardant les trois garçons gisant à terre, puis il se calma peu à peu. Alors que sa colère se décomposait, l'aura rouge qui l'entourait s'estompa et la couleur de ses yeux redevint normale. Il tomba à genoux, soudainement très épuisé. Son poing ne lui faisait plus mal. Ses côtes et son abdomen non plus. Il essuya du sang sur le bord de sa lèvre mais ne vit pas de blessure apparente sur la surface de sa peau.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

Il regarda les trois garçons à nouveau. Il tourna sa tête aux alentours... Personne. Personne d'autre que lui était là. C'est lui qui venait de faire ça ? Comment ?! Il se battait contre ces trois idiots et...

— …

Il avait comme qui dirait… perdu le contrôle. Il se souvint de la force qui l'avait envahi, de sa vitesse qui s'était décuplée, et de son corps qui s'était quasiment transformé… Transformé en quoi ? Il sentit quelque chose sur son abdomen. Il releva son tee-shirt et observa le sceau qui était apparu. Le même que la veille. Il luisait…

— Bordel de…

Il se releva et se mit à courir sans prêter attention aux délinquants qui ne se réveilleraient pas avant un bon moment. Naruto était complètement paniqué. Il venait de lui arriver quelque chose de pas normal. Lui-même était devenu anormal… Bordel. Il était déjà assez différent avant que tout ça ne vienne lui tomber dessus ! Pourquoi il fallait que ça arrive ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Il secoua la tête et redoubla de vitesse.

Direction le toit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- à suivre -**

.

**¹- **_**Sakonoyarô**_ : mélange de Sakon et de Konoyarô (insulte un peu similaire à ''_Bakayarô'' _qui veut dire généralement ''gros con'')

_certains l'auront sûrement remarqué (surtout pour ceux qui regardent Naruto en Vostfr avec Killer-Bee) mais j'ai préféré être sûre._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Voilàààà ! Alors ? <em>

_Cette fois, Kidômaru n'a pas quatre ou six bras, et Sakon n'a pas son jumeau. J'aurais pu le faire aussi, mais non. Il est très bien tout seul. Dans le pire des cas je le ferais schizophrène. ... Bon, ok, mauvaise idée._

_Je suis sûre que les explications de Sasuke n'ont pas été 100% claires pour tout le monde. Surtout que pour expliquer les choses, je suis mais alors pas douée DU TOUT. J'ai quand même essayé. Donc voilà. Si vous avez des questions sur cette partie, j'essairais d'y répondre._

_Si je n'y arrive pas, c'est soit que je suis vraiment nulle, soit que le reste se dévoilera dans les futurs chapitres, ou soit que je ne sais pas, tout simplement. Mais tentez quand même, on sait jamais..._

_Bref. Voilà ! À la prochaine tout le monde ! Merci pour les précédentes review, et j'accueille les prochaines avec joie !_

_Tchoouuuss ~_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ! Voilà le chapitre 4 ! Je pensais le finir demain mais finalement j'ai pris moins de temps que prévu...

**Alors, petites réponses aux reviews :**

_**Kitsune**__ : Merciii ! Ouais, Naruto en mode badass un peu ! Haha, pour une fois qu'il se montre sérieux ^^ _

_**Maire de Tahiti**__ : Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Et je ne te ferais pas attendre plus longtemps, voilà la suite ! _

_**Mamsayi**__ : Merci beaucoup ^^ Moi qui a toujours peur de manquer de cohérence, je suis soulagée de voir que je tiens le coup ! J'espère tenir le rythme jusqu'au bout._

_Voilà, je ne m'attarde pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture tout le monde ~_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**Chapitre Quatre**_

**.**

**.**

Naruto avait couru comme un malade dans les couloirs en évitant de justesse les quelques élèves sur son chemin. Il reçut d'ailleurs pas mal de protestations de la part de ceux qui avaient failli y passer, mais il n'en avait cure. Il s'était déroulé bien trop d'événements bizarres et effrayant il y a quelques minutes, et il avait besoin de réponses. Tout de suite.

Un jeune garçon devant lui l'aperçut et l'interpella :

— Naruto ! Kiba et Shikamaru te cherchent part-

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Un ouragan humain lui passa devant sans s'arrêter, faisant tourner le jeune adolescent sur lui-même sur plusieurs tours avant qu'il ne s'affale sur le sol, complètement désorienté. Et sans se retourner, le blondinet continua à tracer. Il grimpa les étages un par un et fini par monter les escaliers qui menaient au toit. Il poussa la porte sans retenue et une bourrasque le crispa quelques secondes avant qu'il ne sorte complètement à l'extérieur.

Il s'avança au milieu et tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, cherchant désespérément une tête à claque brune et méprisante qu'il avait régulièrement envie de frapper. Enfin, aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. Trouver Sasuke serait, pour la première fois, un grand soulagement. Quoique, ça pourrait être la deuxième fois s'il comptait les événements de la veille… Il secoua la tête, chassant ces mauvais souvenirs de ses pensées.

— Sasuke ! Montre-toi, imbécile !

Il continua de regarder partout aux alentours, comme si ça allait le faire apparaître. Bon sang, il avait pourtant dit qu'il se trouverait sur le toit ! Où est-ce que ce crétin pouvait bien être ?

— Enfoiré ! Dépêche-toi de sortir de ta cachette ! C'est urgent !

— Ah, tellement bruyant. Tu changeras jamais, Naruto.

Le blond pivota d'un coup sur lui-même et leva la tête, faisant face à son camarade tranquillement assis sur le minuscule bâtiment des escaliers d'où Naruto venait. Sasuke bâilla un instant, couvrant sa bouche de sa main. Il semblait sortir d'une demie sieste apparemment trop courte pour lui. Naruto ignora ce détail.

— Sasuke ! Tu vas pas croire ce qu'il vient de se passer ! Quand t'es parti je me suis fait poursuivre par ces abrutis et on a commencé à se battre derrière le lycée. Au départ j'étais en mauvaise position, mais il s'est soudain passé un truc bizarre et je les ai envoyé voler tous les trois par une sorte de puissance qui m'est venue d'un seul coup ! C'était incroyable ! J'ai moi-même du mal à y croire !

Il s'arrêta, à court de souffle. Il avait parlé en une seule inspiration tellement il était choqué. Quelqu'un de normal l'aurait regardé avec de gros yeux et aurait rigolé devant son histoire incroyable. Mais pas Sasuke. Il avait souri, certes, mais pas pour se moquer. Il était satisfait d'avoir laissé Naruto et les trois autres se provoquer. Tout s'était déroulé comme il le voulait.

Il soupira et se releva doucement. Il sauta du toit du petit bâtiment avant d'atterrir sans difficulté. Il regarda ensuite son camarade droit dans les yeux, posant une main sur sa hanche.

— Pourquoi tu es aussi surpris ? Je ne t'avais pas tout expliqué hier soir ?

Naruto serra les dents. Oui, il est vrai que ce garçon lui avait tout raconté en détail cette histoire de sceaux et de pouvoir étrange. Mais qui aurait cru que ça finirait vraiment par arriver ?! Il n'avait rien fait de spécial, à part se battre !

— Mais je… C'est impossible !

— Tu continues à dire ça malgré ce qu'il vient d'arriver ?

— Je sais même pas comment j'ai fait !

— Ce pouvoir a toujours été en toi. Il s'est seulement éveillé il y a peu. Tu n'y es pas habitué, c'est normal que sois si surpris.

Naruto regarda ses mains. Elles tremblaient encore légèrement. Il serra les poings et releva la tête vers Sasuke :

— Donc tout ce que tu m'as dis, c'était vraiment pas des conneries ?!

— Ça fait cent fois que je te répète que c'est la vérité !

Le blond repensa à la façon dont il avait terrassé ses adversaires. D'où venait ce pouvoir ? Tenait-il cette force de ce soi-disant sceau ? D'ailleurs, est-ce que Sakon et les deux autres allaient bien ? Impossible… Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient subi, si ça se trouve ils étaient… ! Naruto se tendit.

— Naruto ?

Il agrippa son tee-shirt en tremblotant, puis il leva d'un coup les yeux vers Sasuke. De grosses larmes, ainsi que de la morve coulaient à flot de ses yeux et de son nez. Le brun se crispa, choqué et dégoûté.

— Qu'est-ce que … ?!

— Sasukeeee ! s'écria Naruto presque sans articuler. Je suis un meurtrier…

— De quoi tu parles !

— Si ça se trouve ils sont mort… J'veux pas aller en tauuuuule !

— Arrête de chialer ! Ils sont pas morts, d'accord ?!

Cette nouvelle rassura légèrement Naruto, mais il n'était pas vraiment convaincu. Il renifla à nouveau en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main.

— Comment tu peux le savoir, d'abord ?

— Bon, soupira Sasuke, est-ce que tu t'es entièrement transformé ?

— Hein ?

— Tu avais des oreilles pointues sur la tête ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils, interrogé. De quoi il parlait, encore ? Des oreilles pointues ? Il le prenait pour qui ? Maître Yoda ?

— Euh, non…

— Une queue dans le dos ?

— Pas que je sache.

— Tu marchais à quatre pattes ?

— Bien sûr que non ! C'est quoi ces questions complètement débiles ?!

— Bien, ça veut dire que tu n'étais qu'à moitié transformé et que tu contrôlais encore pleinement la situation. Ils n'ont quasiment rien à craindre, c'est bon.

Le ''quasiment'' employé par Sasuke ne parut pas convaincre le blond du tout. Enfin, il se sentait quand même un peu plus soulagé. Un petit peu. Sasuke se rapprocha, bras croisés.

— Je suis désolé, mais de cette façon au moins, tu peux désormais prendre un peu plus conscience de la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto ne dit rien. Il baissa légèrement la tête. Il est vrai qu'il doutait encore de toute cette histoire complètement ahurissante dans laquelle il avait été entraîné du jour au lendemain, mais il savait maintenant que c'était sérieux. Il avait encore des milliers de questions à connaître, mais il n'était pas encore prêt pour se lancer tout de suite. Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

— C'est complètement absurde…

— Ne t'en fais pas. Tu t'habitueras assez vite.

— Non merci ! s'exclama Naruto en grimaçant. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, maintenant ? Sauver le monde ? Me cacher ? Monter sur une stèle et m'exposer aux yeux du public comme une vulgaire exposition de musée ?

Sasuke ricana devant la dernière suggestion de son camarade.

— Toi qui voulait être connu, ça pourrait s'avérer être une solution...

— Te fous pas de moi !

— Enfin, reprit le brun, le plus important pour l'instant est de faire profil bas. Il faudrait le plus possible éviter de répandre ton identité à tous les coins de rue.

— Hein ? Pourquoi ça ?

— D'après toi ? soupira Sasuke. Tu penses qu'en découvrant un pouvoir comme le tien qui pourrait détruire presque tout un pays et inspirer la crainte, tout le monde s'agenouillerait bien gentiment et tous te traiteraient comme un dieu ?

Naruto parut réfléchir quelques secondes, se grattant la joue. Il s'imagina la scène un instant. Lui, assis sur un trône, toutes les filles à ses pieds, Sakon et Sasuke qui le servent loyalement, ainsi des milliers de bols de ramen tout autour de lui, prêts à être dégustés… Il sourit, perdu dans ses rêveries.

— Maintenant que tu le dis…

Le poing de Sasuke s'abattit sur son crâne. Naruto lâcha un ''gah !'', inclinant sa tête entraînée vers le bas par le coup de son camarade.

— Imbécile, lança celui-ci, agacé.

Le blond se frotta le crâne, la mine boudeuse. Parti, le rêve de sa toute puissance incontestée...

— Sache que tu n'es pas le seul à posséder ces pouvoirs. D'autres se sont éveillés aussi et sont également en danger, tout comme toi à l'heure actuelle.

— En danger ?

— L'Akatsuki, une organisation œuvrant dans l'ombre est à la recherche de tous ceux qui portent le Sceau des Bijuu. Ils pourraient très bien être sur ta piste au moment même où on parle.

— Quoi ?!

— Je pense qu'il serait raisonnable de commencer à te cacher avant qu'ils ne découvrent que tu es le porteur de Kyûbi. On pourrait éviter pas mal de problèmes.

— Attends attends attends ! s'écria Naruto. Des gens en ont après moi ?!

Il avait l'air paniqué, tout à coup. Il avait agrippé la chemise de Sasuke, les yeux grands ouverts. Ce dernier garda le silence un moment avant de répondre :

— J'ai essayé de te l'expliquer hier, mais monsieur n'a rien voulu écouter !

— T'es en train de me dire que ma vie est en danger et que je risque à tout instant de mourir ?!

— Rah, mais tu vas pas mourir ! Enfin, pas pour le moment.

Le blond secoua l'Uchiwa de toutes ses forces, désespéré.

— Comment ça ''pas pour le moment'', hein ! Je vais crever oui ou non ?! Répond-moi !

Une seconde plus tard, Naruto gisait au sol. Sasuke soupira pour la énième fois et croisa les bras à nouveau.

— Ils ont besoin de vous vivant. C'est tout ce que l'on sait de leur plan pour l'instant.

L'adolescent au sol ne bougea pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Toutes ces mauvaises nouvelles lui tombaient dessus les unes après les autres et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était écouter tranquillement en essayant de comprendre. Et surtout en essayant de ne pas péter les plombs. Est-ce que c'était vraiment la réalité ? Malgré le fait qu'il se soit passé énormément de choses étranges, au fond de lui il persistait à croire qu'on lui jouait un mauvais tour.

Il finit enfin par se relever et il leva les bras au ciel, poings serrés, en hurlant :

— J'en ai marre ! Ça n'a aucun sens !

Et il continua de grogner et de marmonner pour lui-même pendant plusieurs secondes encore. Sasuke ne l'écoutait plus depuis le début. Il savait que même si Naruto ne voulait pas croire ce qui lui arrivait, il serait forcé de découvrir la vérité tôt ou tard. Il était stupide et désespérant, mais il savait se montrer sérieux quand la situation l'exigeait. Enfin, dans la plupart des cas… Quelque chose vint en tête du brun. Il releva les yeux vers le blondinet qui protestait encore dans son coin.

— Naruto, vient voir par ici.

L'interpellé se tourna vers Sasuke, haussant un sourcil.

— Pourquoi ?

— Viens, là. Pose pas de question.

Un peu réticent, Naruto s'exécuta. Il se dirigea vers l'autre garçon en bougonnant. À peine avait-il atteint Sasuke que ce dernier attrapa le bas de son tee-shirt et le releva sans prévenir. Naruto eut un mouvement de surprise.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

— C'est bien ce que je pensais. Elle n'est toujours pas partie.

— Hein ? De quoi ?

Il baissa les yeux et découvrit que le sceau qui était apparu à nouveau tout à l'heure pendant son combat était encore présent. Il se détendit.

— Ah, ouais. C'est réapparut tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs j'ai rien senti comparé à hier soir, c'est bizarre.

— Il réapparaîtra à chaque fois que tu utiliseras tes pouvoirs. Ça risque de devenir délicat, maintenant, répondit Sasuke en faisant apparaître des petites flammes bleues au bout de ses doigts.

— Pourquoi ça ?

— Tu risques de révéler ton identité à chaque instant dorénavant. Si tu sens à nouveau l'éveil de Kyûbi, sois sûr de ne pas te retrouver en public ou fait en sorte de bien garder le sceau caché.

Tandis que le blond hochait la tête machinalement, Sasuke effleura la peau de l'adolescent et fit un mouvement de rotation avec ses doigts. Quelques secondes après, le sceau commençait à disparaître comme par magie.

— Normalement il devrait s'effacer au bout de quelque temps. Mais si tu es à l'extérieur et qu'il venait à apparaître, appelle-moi.

— … Ok.

Encore une fois, il devra compter sur l'aide de Sasuke. Rien que d'y penser le faisait grimacer. En voyant sa tête, le brun devina ses pensées et pressa encore plus ses doigts sur le ventre de son camarade. Naruto se crispa.

— Hé ! Arrête ça fait mal !

— Désolé, ta tête m'a énervé durant quelques secondes.

— C'est une raison pour faire ça ?!

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta face m'horripile de temps en temps.

— Ferme-là ! La tienne m'insupporte chaque fois que je la regarde !

— Cause toujours.

— Hmpf.

Puis le sceau avait enfin disparu entièrement. Naruto s'était laissé faire jusqu'au bout. Sasuke s'apprêta à relâché le blondinet, lorsqu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre près de la porte des escaliers. Les deux garçons tournèrent synchroniquement la tête et découvrirent deux paire d'yeux qui les fixaient bizarrement. Shikamaru et Kiba venaient de pénétrer sur le toit et s'étaient arrêtés quand ils virent la scène particulière qu'ils avaient devant leurs yeux.

Naruto et Sasuke face à face, ce dernier en train de lui soulever le tee-shirt et de lui toucher le ventre comme si de rien était. Plusieurs scènes auraient pu être interprétées dans ces conditions, comme par exemple si l'incroyable Uchiwa aurait voulu l'attaquer et lui faire une prise de catch ou de karaté, ou encore s'il voulait jeter un coup d'œil à la structure des quelques abdos apparents sur le ventre de l'adolescent…

Mais évidemment, leurs pensées se détournèrent bien vite de ce qu'il en était réellement, et les deux arrivants, les mains pleines de sacs, se retournèrent synchroniquement, s'apprêtant à retourner à l'intérieur comme si de rien était.

— Désolé d'être arrivés au mauvais moment, commença Shikamaru.

— Ne faites pas attention à nous, reprit Kiba en souriant d'un air narquois.

Naruto comprit aussitôt où ils voulaient en venir et s'empressa de repousser Sasuke en reculant, les joues rouges d'embarras et d'agacement :

— A-Attendez les gars ! C'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez !

— Oui, oui, dit Kiba en haussant les épaules. Fallait le dire si vous vouliez un petit moment d'intimité, hein.

— KIBA ! hurla le blond.

Sasuke soupira tandis que les deux autres se mirent à ricaner. Quelques minutes plus tard, les voilà en train de grignoter quelques snacks tous ensemble, ayant loupé plus de la moitié de leur pause de midi. Heureusement pour eux, Shikamaru et Kiba leur avaient acheté de quoi se remplir la panse, même si Naruto a fait la grimace quand ils ont annoncé qu'ils voulaient être remboursés.

Plus tard encore, on apprit que le groupe de Sakon a été emmené à l'hôpital et que leur vie n'était pas du tout en danger -grand soulagement pour Naruto-. Ils resteront juste une bonne semaine à l'hôpital. Le blondinet se dit qu'il allait avoir de leur nouvelle dès leur sortie… M'enfin bon, pour le moment il allait être tranquille, ainsi que d'autres victimes habituées à subir leurs intimidations.

Naruto se sentit un peu comme le héro du jour pendant quelques instants... Jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ne lâche une remarque et que les deux recommencent une fois de plus à se chamailler.

Bref. La fin de la journée arriva rapidement. Il ne restait plus qu'une minute avant que le cours ne finisse. Les élèves dans la classe commençaient déjà à s'impatienter. Naruto rangeait déjà ses stylos et avait fermé son cahier malgré le fait que la leçon n'était pas complètement terminée. Enfin, il n'était pas le seul à commencer à ranger. La moitié de la classe n'écoutait déjà plus. Finalement, la sonnerie finit par retentir.

— Bien, dit le professeur. Le cours est terminé.

Ce fut comme une sorte de détonateur. Tous les élèves se levèrent bruyamment et finissant de ranger le reste de leurs affaires. L'homme à son bureau continua avant que le brouhaha des adolescents ne lui laissent plus le temps d'en placer une :

— Et soyez prudents sur le chemin. On nous a informé que la police n'a pas encore trouvé le tueur d'hier soir. Au moindre problème, appelez à l'aide, d'accord ?

Personne ne répondit, sauf quelques uns qui hochèrent la tête en silence pour être un minimum poli. Alors qu'une bonne partie de la classe sortait déjà dans le couloir, Naruto ferma son sac et releva la tête, sourcils froncés.

— Un tueur ?

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds s'accouda sur la table de Shikamaru située juste devant lui, une main posée dans le creux de sa hanche.

— Tu n'es pas au courant ? fit-elle, un peu étonnée. Hier soir, on a retrouvé un corps devant un immeuble. Il paraît qu'il a été sauvagement étranglé.

Le blondinet resta debout devant sa table, les yeux grands ouverts. Sasuke finissait de ranger ses affaires sans dire un mot.

— Quoi, sérieux ?

La blonde hocha la tête d'un air sérieux.

— Personne n'a rien vu, ni rien entendu. Certains disent qu'il a été maudit et que le sort s'est subitement abattu sur lui… finit-elle en souriant d'un air sombre et mauvais.

L'adolescent eut un énorme frisson dans le dos. Sa réaction fit ricaner la jeune blonde, satisfaite d'avoir effrayer Naruto qui déglutit lentement. Il avait horreur des histoires d'esprits et de fantômes. Même s'il persistait à dire que ce genre de chose ne l'effrayait pas du tout, il sursautait au moindre mouvement suspect.

— Arrête ça Ino, la coupa Kiba. Qui croirait à un truc pareil ?

— Quoi, je dis seulement ce que j'ai entendu, c'est tout, répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

— Et… où ça s'est produit ? demanda Naruto en tentant de paraître naturel.

— Tout près du collège T.

— Hé ?! Mais c'est pas loin d'ici !

La classe était désormais presque déserte. Il ne restait plus que les plus lents et ceux qui posaient des questions au professeur avant de partir. Et, bien entendu, quelques filles qui voulaient voir partir leur bien-aimé Sasuke avant de rentrer. Shikamaru enfila son sac sur une épaule et se tourna vers le blond :

— Franchement, Naruto, tu devrais regarder les infos de temps en temps.

— Je le fais. C'est juste que je change de chaîne au bout de trente secondes.

— Bon, on y va ? fit Kiba en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Finalement le petit groupe sortit de la salle. La dénommée Ino avait l'air joyeuse de pouvoir les accompagner avec le jeune Sasuke Uchiwa à ses côtés. Bien que celui-ci se fichait littéralement de sa présence. Elle était une amie d'enfance de Shikamaru, donc de temps en temps elle se permettait d'accompagner le garçon quand elle en avait l'occasion. Surtout si Sasuke était dans les parages sans groupies tout autour.

Sur la route, Ino s'était amusée à effrayer le pauvre Naruto avec toutes ses histoires de fantôme et de meurtres étranges. Il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher ses frissons et son anxiété pendant qu'il arborait un sourire forcé en ricanant nerveusement. Les jeunes marchèrent ensemble encore un petit bout de chemin avant que la jolie blonde et Shika ne prennent un autre chemin.

— On se voit demain, lança le jeune homme en les saluant d'un geste de la main.

Le reste du groupe continua à marcher tranquillement. Sasuke avait ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et ne prêtait pas attention aux deux autres garçons qui parlaient entre eux bruyamment. Les blagues de Kiba avaient fait oublier toutes ces histoires surnaturelles qu'avait raconté Ino pour faire peur à Naruto. Étonnamment, le blondinet était extrêmement facile à effrayer. Même s'il refusait toujours de l'avouer.

— Bon, moi je passe par là, fit le brun aux marques sur les joues.

— Oublie pas de réviser le contrôle de demain, lança Naruto d'un air moqueur.

Kiba pouffa d'un air hautain et pointa le blond du doigt :

— Parle pour toi. Essaye d'atteindre au moins vingt**¹**, cette fois.

Après un court échange d'insultes puériles, Kiba s'éloigna des deux garçons. Naruto se remit en route en rattrapant Sasuke qui ne l'avait pas attendu. En général, ils avaient encore un bout de chemin à faire ensemble avant que le brun atteigne son arrêt de bus un peu plus loin. Les transports près du lycée faisaient de sacrés détours avant d'arriver dans son quartier. Il prenait donc le bus qui arrivait à cinq cent mètres plus loin pour atteindre directement sa rue.

Et malheureusement pour lui, il devait se trimballer ce blondinet qui ne manquait pas une occasion de le provoquer d'un air assuré. Enfin, bon. Le trajet restant était court, donc le voilà déjà en train de changer de chemin. Il aurait voulu partir et ignorer Naruto jusqu'au bout, mais cette tête de nœud pourrait bien courir un risque à chaque instant à partir de maintenant. Il se retourna vers lui, retirant un écouteur de son oreille :

— Naruto.

— Mmh ?

— Sois prudent.

Il détestait se montrer aussi protecteur. Il avait l'impression d'être une Mère-Poule et ça l'horripilait plus qu'autre chose. Mais on était jamais trop prudent. Surtout avec Naruto. Ce dernier soupira et tendit les bras en l'air pour s'étirer.

— Ne t'en fais pas. Je gère la situation.

— C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète, marmonna le brun dans sa barbe.

— Tu dis ?

— Rien.

Il se tourna à nouveau et commença à s'éloigner.

— À plus.

Naruto le regarda partir un moment avant de hausser les épaules et de continuer son chemin à son tour. Ce garçon était vraiment mystérieux. D'un côté il ne montrait aucune expression et se contentait de le regarder de haut pour se moquer de lui en silence, mais en même temps il montrait une certaine inquiétude et une minuscule part d'attention envers Naruto. Celui-ci n'était pas réticent à cette idée, mais venant de Sasuke, il trouvait ça plutôt bizarre.

Quoique, avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la veille, plus rien ne pouvait être plus bizarre que sa situation actuelle. Un sceau, des Jinchûriki, des Bijuu, l'Aka-machin truc qui en avait après les gens comme lui… C'était le chaos dans sa tête. Il avait besoin d'air. Il sortit son porte-monnaie de son sac et compta les sous qu'il lui restait. Un petit sourire apparut sur le bout de ses lèvres. Pour se changer les idées, rien de mieux qu'un bon bol de ramen !

Il se dirigea avec entrain vers la zone commerciale du coin. Ce n'était pas bien loin de chez lui et c'était en partie sur son chemin du retour. Timing parfait ! Il avança plus rapidement et se retrouva bien vite dans une avenue remplie de monde. On était en fin d'après-midi, c'était donc l'heure de pointe pour la plupart des gens de la ville.

Le blond passa habilement entre les passants à contre-sens et les plus lents qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Et en moins de cinq minutes, il avait atteint sa destination ! Il leva les bras en signe de victoire.

— RAMEEE-… !

Il s'arrêta dans son élan. Devant lui, le stand de ramen était bien présent, mais un petit imprévu venait de briser ses espoirs en mille morceaux. Le store métallique était entièrement baissé, laissant place à une petite affiche accrochée un peu plus haut. _**« Fermeture occasionnelle. »**_

— … -EEEN ?!

Il resta immobile pendant plus d'une minute, puis il tomba à genoux, désespéré.

— Tu n'as pas le droit, Ichiraku ! s'exclama le blond en frappant contre le store. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça !

Les passants autour de lui le regardaient bizarrement avant de l'ignorer en continuant leur chemin, évitant tout contact avec ce dégénéré public. Après s'être lamenté pendant encore quelques bonnes minutes, Naruto finit par se relever, les épaules avachies. Il poussa un long soupire avant de s'apprêter à rentrer chez lui, bredouille.

Alors qu'il se retournait, il percuta quelqu'un accidentellement. Il releva les yeux vers un jeune homme un peu plus grand que lui, les cheveux longs et blonds attachés en queue de cheval derrière la tête. Il regarda tout d'abord l'adolescent d'un œil sérieux avant d'arborer une expression plus amicale.

— Pardon, bredouilla Naruto un peu décontenancé.

Il allait continuer son chemin quand l'homme qu'il avait heurté le retint par le bras. Surpris, le blondinet tourna la tête vers lui, le regard interrogé.

— Excuse mes manières un peu brusques, commença l'inconnu, mais je ne suis pas du coin et je me demandais s'il y avait un bar tabac dans le coin, hm ?

Naruto, d'abord suspicieux, finit par se détendre. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, un peu intimidé. Il était un peu mal à l'aise quand des inconnus venaient l'aborder sans retenue. Il fit mine de réfléchir et répondit, pointant une direction du doigt :

— Ah, oui. Si je me souviens bien il est un peu plus haut, dans la rue là-bas. Quand vous passerez devant le restaurent chinois, vous devrez juste de tourner dans le coin de la rue à droite et continuer sur cent mètres toujours tout droit. Il est visible de loin, vous ne vous tromperez pas, finit Naruto en souriant.

L'autre homme sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de d'incliner la tête. Naruto soupira de soulagement intérieurement et, pressé de finir cette conversation qui le mettait un peu mal à l'aise, il s'apprêta à repartir. Quelque chose l'empêcha d'avancer. En se retournant, il vit que l'inconnu n'avait toujours pas lâché son bras. Au contraire, il avait même resserré sa poigne.

— Tu voudrais bien m'accompagner ? J'ai comme qui dirait un sens de l'orientation plutôt lamentable, hm.

La lueur qui passa dans ses yeux gris à cet instant ne rassura pas du tout l'adolescent qui commença à avoir un très, très mauvais pressentiment.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- À suivre -**

.

**¹-** J'ai gardé le système de point japonais, où les notes sont comptées sur 100.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_J'ai l'impression que le chapitre est super court... _

_Enfin bref ! Ça commence à se corser... héhé. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnages en jeu pour l'instant mais c'est normal. Le reste viendra au fur et à mesure._

_Merci à ceux qui me suivent ^^ Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à venir en MP ou par review, peu importe._

_Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! Tchouss ~_


End file.
